


Don't be shy~

by Alych



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, CCTV, Car Sex, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub, Love, Maids, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alych/pseuds/Alych
Summary: Your landlord kicks you out of your house, so you have to go back to your parents'. Maybe not? On your way home you end installing an app that leads you to that apartment. Will someone know what kind of job you have?Based on the game but there will be less angst, and more smut.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary it's based on the game. nevertheless the calls and the chatrooms won't be the same as in the game, however some of them will be similar.  
> This first chapter is a little introduction to MC, and the first day of chat.  
> It's my first Fanfic, so I'd like to hear some opinions.

The landlord has just kicked you out of that little apartment you had been living for the last few months. The reason? You don’t exactly know, but you prefer to leave rather than starting a fight. 

So right now you are waiting for a bus that will take you back to your parents’. You have no other choice, you won’t find another place to stay in just an afternoon, will you? 

The bus arrives and you get inside and sit. It will be a pretty long journey, there are many stops until your parents’ neighborhood. You take your phone, you will download any game and play, just to distract yourself a little. When you open the app store there is a game that says that is only for you. Maybe it’s a recommendation based on the other games you have download. But you can’t see how many people have downloaded it, nor the rating or a description... “Maybe it can be fun!” you think to yourself while it starts downloading.

When you open the app numbers and letters appear in the screen and take you to some chat. Chat? What the hell is this? 

Unknown: ...Hello...?

Okay, is he really talking to me?

MC: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC: Yes, I can. 

Then he says that he has found a phone and can’t return it, so as he knows the place, he tells you to go there. You don’t believe it at all, how did that app appear in your phone? Is this a kind of weird game? Is someone willing to kidnap you? 

Anyways you are curious, and you haven’t gathered the courage to tell your parents that you are on your way home, so you accept to go there. Maybe a better life with a crazy kidnaper is waiting for you, who knows? 

When you arrive he tells you the code to open the door, because there is nobody there. Then you enter and... nothing happens. Was he being serious? Had he been telling the truth? NO WAY! Where is the interesting story you were aiming for? You grab your phone to complain to that unknown, but he isn’t there anymore.

Now this is a chat with more people. There are four men and a woman, but that’s not really the most important thing... “WHY ARE THEY SO HOT? Am I in the chat of a model agency?” Then they notice you, well someone called 707 notices first. 

You are really nervous, they think you are a hacker? They don’t even let you think something to say and they all start talking, everything is happening too fast. They say a hacker mut have done it “I KNEW IT!!! THAT UNKNOWN WAS SUSPICIOUS”, yes, you were happy that you had to live something threatening. They “invite” you to join RFA and organise benefic parties, it’s not that you wouldn’t have joined anyways but you can feel it as a threat, especially from that Jumin.

When they all welcome you and introduce themselves, and then you introduce yourself but miss a few things that they really shouldn’t know abou you. You had quit college the first year after studying really hard during high school, because you felt like you weren’t satisfied living like what they wanted. So you left home and got a funny job, a job you couldn’t tell anyone about. Not because it was dangerous, but because you would feel kind of embarrassed if you had to tell anyone that you worked testing sex toys and clothing.

But then that Seven or Luciel or 707, you don’t really know how to call him, says that he can research about you. No, no, no, no. He can’t find out. So you as subtly as you can ask him what he has found. He knows your birthday, your city, schools, that you dropped college a year and a half ago, and that you have been in another city unemployed living on your own. HELL YES! He hadn’t found it. Then you remember that Sex4eva, the company you were in, said that wouldn’t put your real name in the agreement so you signed as Cherry. 

You felt so much relieved. And after a few chats, and getting to know more everyone, you left the chat to relax for a bit. You went to have a shower but then you remembered some work you had to do. You will take a bath with the new bath salts they had sent you in the last package that had arrived some days ago. They sent you a package with from 10 to 15 sex stuff every 15 days so usually you tried one thing per day. But until yesterday you were with the menstruation so that meant you weren’t in the mood to try anything as you had bad migraines those days. So you had 2 cosplays, 7 sex toys and those salts to try and write a review, and only 6 days left for the next package. “I guess I’ll have to masturbate in this house...” as if you weren’t going to do it even if you weren’t working for Sex4eva. You really liked to enjoy your time, and that’s why you took that job, it was fun, and you didn’t feel as if you were working at all. 

You can try a sex toy today too, but maybe later when you feel less tired. For the time being you prepare a bath with those aphrodisiac salts, you don’t really know what they will do, you haven’t tried anything like that before. But now that you’ve been in the bath for 5 minuts, you know what Aphrodisiac salts are, well you’ll surely ask them to send you some more. You are feeling so hot and wet and not because the water. You start sliding your hands through your body and one hand caresses your breasts and the other starts playing with your clit. You have masturbated many times in a bath tub before, but none was like this one, you’ve been for one minute and you already feel the orgasm growing inside.

A sudden noise alerts you, fuck, it’s a call. You stop rubbing your clit to grab the phone that you had left by the side of the tub, you don’t think you can answer like this, you haven’t had an orgasm and you don’t know if you’ll be able to form normal answers. Hell no, it’s seven, you don’t know why but your hand takes the call.

“Hello~?” you say, almost whispering. 

“What was that, are you trying to seduce me on our first phone call?” 

“Ehmm... No, no, I mean, I was having a bath and after a long day I almost fell asleep and... well I was so relaxed I couldn’t even talk” God he must know that you are so nervous...

“A-a bath? So-sorry. I’llcallyoulater”

He sounded even weirder than you, so it’s fine you guess... but this has excited you even more, his voice was so... You hadn’t even noticed and your hand was rubbing your clit and the other was hitting that sweet spot inside you. You have an orgasm even before that your hands feel tired. So, there you are, panting and shaking in a bath tub that isn’t even yours, if that’s not the kind of adventure you were waiting for, nothing would be it.

When all the feelings inside you stop, you get out of the tub and look for something to wear inside the babbage you had there. It was 10pm already and you hadn’t prepared dinner, nor had anything to eat there, so you went to the market near that was open until late and bought some necessary things if you were going to live there. When you started cooking you remembered the call, so you entered the chatroom, and he was there, so you told you would call him after having dinner, and after saying so, you read how he teased Yoosung, poor guy. You were 20 too, but he seemed like a little brother when you chatted with him, “holy innocence” you thought everytime Seven teased him. 

When you finish cleaning the kitchen, you reach your phone and call Seven.

“Hahaha... You missed me. Here I am in all my glory!!” You laugh, thinking what kind of guy would pick up the phone saying that. “Ahem. Anyways, I’m glad to see that you’re doing well. Is everything okay at the apartment?”

“Ya. Everything is perfect. Thanks for worrying. But now I’m thinking that you might know more about me and don’t want to tell me~?” Why had you said that? It sounded kinda weird. You just wanted to know if he knew about your job...

“Is there a thing you don’t want me to know?” Oh crap. Maybe now he will want to know... “Well there is a thing I didn’t mention earlier...” What? Is he serious? It might be about the job. “Your bra size is...”

“Hahahahaha” you cut him with your laugh. Thanks God he doesn’t know. “Oh no! Now you know my secret number, now you want to know the other two sizes left?”

“N-no, no, no, no” You smirk, he is so fun to tease with this kind of things. “Well now I should do some work that you have distracted my thoughts since you arrived this afternoon”

“Then I should compensate you some way...” you say with your sexiest voice. You can feel him blush on the other side of the phone. “Think about it. Daaarling~” You don’t know why you are teasing him that much, but it’s so fun you can’t resist.

“Yes, I mean, no, well I don’t know... bye. Good night.” Your smile can’t stop growing, even your face might be sore tomorrow.

He hangs up. And you move from the chair in the living room to the bed, and since you have a lot to think about you won’t be able to sleep now, so you go to the chatroom to see if someone is online. First you talk to Jaehee, she says that se wanted to talk to you, and that she hoped you could stay there and do Rika’s work. You say that you will try your best, and she feels relieved so she asks if you want to know anything else. Your fingers are writing alone, against your will, and ask about Seven. She tells what she knows abou him and after that she leaves. You stay there staring at the ceiling, all of them had phoned you that afternoon, but why could you only remember Seven’s voice? Even what you talked about with the others was a bit blurry... You can’t fall in love in 4 hours, can you? It must be interest. YES. I’m interested in him that’s it.


	2. Day 2

It is past midnight, at this time you are always fully awake, but today it feels different, you are exhausted, maybe too many new things have been introduced into your life in just an afternoon. But you aren’t going to be able to sleep soon either. Your mind is flying to many places right now. 

To distract your thoughts you enter the chatroom. Zen is online, he is amazingly narcissist but you find it funny, so you start talking to him. It feels as if he is trying to flirt with you, is it even possible? He is so not your type, but you love teasing so you play along a little. 

Zen: Honey~ I’m going to have a shower. 

MC: Want me to join you or something?

Zen: No.

Zen: What?

Zen: Why do you say such things?

Zen: You shouldn’t want to say things like that to men, all of us are wolves.

MC: I know, I know~ I was just joking.

He is so amusing... Sometimes so flirty and other times he is just like this. Some minutes after leaving the chat, your phone rings, it is him. You take it, and after a few minutes of teasing and laughing, you think you should let him know that you aren’t really interested in him. Not that you think he has fallen for you, but you don’t like to tease when feelings might be involved. So you as gentle as you can, tell him. He confesses that he isn’t really interested in you, he likes to tease and flirt, just like you. He also admits that when he liked someone he couldn’t really flirt with them, and then asks if the same happens to you, and you don’t know, you can tease if you like someone, but it’s not the same kind, you take it to a next level especially if the other one is a tease too. After that, the call doesn’t last long, and there you are, alone staring at the ceiling, again. But now you can close your eyes... until the phone rings, you take it without even looking who it is.

“Good morning, MC” you hear Jaehee’s voice. 

“Good morning? What time is it?”

“It’s half past eight, were you sleeping?” She sounded amazed that you were still sleeping.

“Half past... This is almost midnight for me” You try to sound as good as possible but you have just woken up so you probably sound like your father after too many beers.

“Hahaha, you are so funny. Make sure you have a healthy breakfast and that you improve these sleep schedules” You hadn’t heard her laugh before, she sounded like a dolphin but it was cute.

“Okay Jaehee. Thanks for worrying, I’ll try to start waking up early” You know you won’t, but saying that you won’t do it isn’t going to help so...

“I’m glad to hear it. Jumin is calling my name so I have to leave. Goodbye~” 

You wouldn’t be able to sleep again so you decide to wake up now that you are in a good mood. And while you have breakfast you peer the chat. Yoosung and Jumin are online, the last one is working and Yoosung hasn’t gone to sleep yet, they are talking about Rika and the other parties they had, so you ask some things about the other parties, you would like your party to be as good as hers, is it possible? Is it selfishness? Is it ambition? After explaining they both leave.

You decide to work, you are in a good mood and have anything else to do at the moment, so you go to the Sex4eva package and take it to the table in the living room. You put all the stuff on the table to see exactly what kind of toys they are. You grab your computer too, in case you have to make some notes.

A pink slim G-spot vibrator.  
A love egg with a remote control. Okay your imagination already knows what you would like to do with this one.  
A black rabbit vibrator. This one looks pretty big compared to the other two.  
A realistic dildo. This one is as big as the other, and looks a lot more realistic than the others they had sent you. You write it on your laptop.  
A bullet vibrator. It isn’t like the other ones you have, this is in the shape of a red lipstick, loved it.  
A butt plug. You aren’t really fond of them, but hell, your job is having sex with yourself, who cares if you don’t like it as much as the other things. But this one is inflatable and has the shape of a real cock, you have never tried one of these so it might be different.  
A magic wand vibrator. Hell yes, you have seen some of them but never tried and you are now really impatient.  
As always, there is a lube too. You really love this company.  
Then a cosplay of a maid. And black sexy leather lingerie with high boots cosplay.

The salts are still in the bath, so you think you will start by writing the review for them while you think which one you should use today, maybe two. After writing it you haven’t really decided so you think you’ll number them and throw a dice, so the number will be randomly picked. So you say the one is the one on the left and the six is the one on the right, there are six because you won’t use the one with the remote control, yet. 

While searching for the dice, the phone rings. It’s Seven “Oh God, can he feel it when I’m horny?” Anyways you take it.

“Hey hey hey hiya”

“I was just going to say that... Are you a witch?” He says

“I think you are the witch here...” you mutter. But apparently he hears it.

“Why? Hahaha. Are you hiding something?” Shit now you have to think of something quickly.

“Well... I was... just... starting to work, yes, so when I saw the call I thought you were some kind of witch that didn’t want me to do my work” Thanks goodness you are fast making up excuses.

“Hmmm?? Work, you say?” Shit. Fuck. Crap. “I think I saw you were unemployed right now, and when I told you, you said it was right”

“Well... Yes... I mean, I do have a job but it is a secret~”

“So you are telling me, a hacker, that you have a secret I wont find out?” He starts laughing and you begin to blush so much your veins might explode right now.

“Just don’t search, it is embarrassing, if you do, I’ll have to punish you” You smirk, this will change the topic, you think “I will have to spank you ‘til your ass matches your hair baby~” 

“... You-you shouldn’t say things like that. I’m blushing right now, this is embarrassing, I’m going to hang up, okay?”

“No, no, wait Seven. Why did you call for?”

“Well, I missed your voice, so thought I could hear you” he says as your smile grows.

“Hmmm...~ Do you want me to say some things to you~?” 

“N-no, I’ve already heard a lot. Th-thanks, now I leave, but don’t do that noise to anyone please”

He hangs up. And you are so wet, even the chair beneath you is soaking, when did this happen? Was he really turning me on? You have already decided, you take the black rabbit vibrator to the room and go to the bed as you throw your clothes all over the floor. 

You turn it on and gaze at it, this is level one and already the vibration is so strong, even your hands feel good. You lubricate the part that will rub your clit with your own saliva, but the part that goes inside you doesn’t need any lubrication. You first go through your body with it until you rub your lower lips with it, it already feels like heaven. Then you place it on the entrance and do circles, when you can’t hold it in anymore you put it inside you and turn on level two. Seven is on your mind right now, over you, sucking your neck while penetrating you so hard you won’t be able to move after it, your body starts shaking to the pleasure. You can feel Seven’s cock filling you and smirking as he leaves hickeys all over your body and grabs your ass leaving marks there too. You skip level three and four and put it to its maximum level, you don’t feel the pleasure only inside your pussy, you feel it head to toes, and probably one of the best orgasms you have ever had is coming. Your legs are shaking so much you won’t endure it for much time more. And then you feel that heat growing inside you as an orgasm hits you, so hard, that even the vibrator comes out of your hole given the pressure inside, waves of pleasure make you scream and hold your breasts so tight there will be a mark for sure.

After cleaning everything, because the bed was so wet you wouldn’t be able to sleep there, you feel so embarrassed, you don’t think you’ll be able to talk to Seven today. But concerning work, that vibrator was beyond belief, even if your imagination had played an important paper in that orgasm. 

You prepare lunch, and enter the chatroom to distract yourself a little. Jumin and Jaehee are there, talking about Elisabeth the 3rd, he had left the cat with her for a long time and she doesn’t like it. When someone you didn’t expect enters the chatroom. 

707: Aaaarrrghh

707: When will I be free?

He must be really stressed of working so much, so you should cheer him up, don’t be shy now that he needs you!

MC: Cheer up Seven O Seven! Sevenny! Sevv Lovely Seven!

707: Lo-Lovely...?

Then the topic changes a lot of times, and Jumin left the chatroom, but still you try to cheer him up with some sweet words, not as flirty as you are usually, but teasing a little too. Jaehee seems to be a little concerned about his health and tries to cheer him too, you agree that he should eat healthier. 

You fall asleep on the table, with the dirty plate and the line of vibrators standing on the other side of the table. If your mother saw you right now... When you wake up you remember you still have some things to buy, so you go to the market you went yesterday, and to the pharmacy to buy your medicines. You need the birth control pill, and your asthma stuff. 

When you arrive home, you notice you have a missed call from Seven so you call him back.

“Hey Sev-”

“Hey? I was worried! I called an hour ago, are you okay? Were you somewhere?”

“Yes... Sorry, I forgot to tell you I was going to leave to the market and the pharmacy”

“Th-The pharmacy? Are you okay?”

“Ya! Of course! Just had to buy my asthma stuff and the birth control” Crap. Have you just said that? Can’t you just shut up?

“BIRTH CONTROL? Ehmm.. I guess I havent asked, do you have a boyfriend? They are for that aren’t they?”

“No, no, no, no... it’s just that my period used to have a very irregular pattern, and made me go through much pain, and it helps to control it, sorry for saying such an embarrassing thing... hahaha...”

“Oh... I didn’t know they were used for that too... Ehmm... So, now your periods are better?” he must be an angel, he had asked about your period? Most guys just felt disgusted and changed topic or run as fast as they could.

“They are regular now, but stil painful. Anyways, did you need something?”

“Well it’s not that I need it, but... I’m really curious about your job, and this isn’t good, I want to hear it from you but... Gahhhh I almost searched it before... Sorry” You think him knowing it might be a good tease itself, maybe you should tell him... if he will know anyways... In a deep search he will surely find about it so...

“Hmmm~ maybe I should tell you...”

“Thank God, I really want to know”

“But I will give you one hint today, and one hint in 24 hours, tomorrow at 10.13pm. If you don’t guess it after tomorrow’s hint I will tell you. But you CAN’T search it”

“Well... I guess I can wait, and maybe I guess it after today’s hint.” You laugh, it won’t be that easy, but it will surely be hot. “Hey, why are you laughing? You will tell me, right?”

“Of course I will tell you, the first hint will be a photo, can you modify the private messages so that I can send you photos?” You are already smiling, looking at the two cosplays, which one will he like better?

“A... photo? Hmmm... I’m so curious right now. In 10 minutes you’ll be able to send it” You can hear him typing on his computer. 

“Then, wait for the first clue, Sherlock~. And call after if you want to say something, or try to guess it. Bye baby Seven”

You hear him laugh as you hang up and grab the leather lingerie and the high boots. It fits you perfectly your breasts aren’t particularly big, but they look perfect in this. You think you look hotter than ever. Then you seek your tripod, and set your phone there. You try to look as sexy as you can, you want to make him as horny as you had been this morning. When you see the photo you don’t really know if he’ll like it but, it was your best one so far. “Yes!, he has enabled the option to send photos”. You send it to him and after a few minutes he is calling you again.

“God, tell me that wasn’t you” you can feel the lust in his voice.

“Heyy Seven~” 

“What does hey seven mean? Was it you? I need to know” Your hair almost covered all your face, you knew it would be difficult to tell if it was you.

“Hmmm~ why do you need to know? Do you think it is me?”

“Ya. I’m sure it is you but.... I have to... know it for sure... because... ehmmm...”

“Hahaha don’t say anything else, it’s me, don’t worry you guessed good. But... have you guessed what’s my job”

“Gahhhhh... I haven’t think about that... Wait. You mean that your work has to do something with this?”

“Yes~ But it’s not easy and let me give you another hint because I don’t want to be a bad girl if you can’t punish me” you han hear him having some diffilculties to breath as you say it. “Nobody has ever seen me like you have, so you have to keep it to yourself, will you?”

“I will! I mean... I won’t look at it... I mean... you look really hot... but that’s the problem” You giggle as he notices what he has just said “No. I didn’t mean it, well yes. But... Fuck. Sorry. We better talk tomorrow”

He hungs up not even letting you reply, that big smile you have is going to stay there for some time. You have a light dinner since it’s really late. And go to the chatroom to see how is everyone doing. Yoosung and Zen are there, and some time later Jumin and Jaehee join, so... only Seven isn’t there. They wonder where he might, you know he is struggling right now as much as you struggled in the morning. 

Zen and Jumin call you before going to sleep, and you call Yoosung to hear him rant about LOLOL and tease him a little, since you hadn’t talked with him today yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this.  
> Comment if you don't like something.  
> I had a lot fun writing it. I planned to write it tomorrow but when I started I coldn't stop.   
> I hope it doesn't seem weird to you! Thanks for reading


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a chapter without smut, I swear.

You don’t sleep well this night, you keep being worried if it was a mistake to tell Seven about your job... What if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks it is weird? Why are you thinking if a stranger will or won’t accept your job? You have only known him for like 36 hours, why do you think like that about him? How has the lust taken the wheel of your life and have already masturbated thinking of him, already sent him that photo, and willling to tell him about your job? Or maybe it wasn’t just lust? Hahaha impossible, in just a day can anyone know that they like the one they are talking to? But you want to know more about him, this is clear. When you enter the chatroom still unable to get out of bed, Seven is there.

707: Pulled

707: an

707: all

707:nighter

707: T_T

707: So tired

MC: Are you ok?

707: Nope

707: Not ok at all T_T

707: Still have my eyes open!

707: Soooo tireddddd!

707: T_T

707: I have so much work these days

707: And can’t help thinking about other things

Was it because of you and your photo?

MC: What other things? Were you thinking about me, babe?

707: No

707: Yes

707: Not like that

707: It’s so fun talking to you! >.<

707: every time I log into the messenger, 

707: my heart races a bit.

707: I wanna get to know you better.

MC: Well, you already know A LOT of me, dont you?

707: ...

707: Gahh! Don’t ask me things like that!

MC: But I want to know about you too, honey~

707: I guess I never mentioned it, but I have a maid.

707: I should introduce her at this chance!

*Sends photo of him dressed as a maid*

707: Tada!

707: Mary Vanderwood 3rd

707:She’s cute right? 

MC: Wow so cute! Seven’s cute! 

The moment you see it you know it is him. If he had a maid like that you would be really jealous, and you really don’t know why but you are already thinking of that maid cosplay   
you have. But it seems true that he has a maid, what must she look like? The conversation goes on and you get the chance to know a little more about him. But the last thing is what concerns you, he says that the ones who get involved will be in danger as well. Why is he saying that? It might be another of his jokes. He says he will go to sleep now so you tell him to dream about you, and he says that if he dreams about he wouldn’t be able to wake up. Why are you blushing? 

After chatting with him you feel high, flying, it is a new feeling. When you head from your bed to the kitchen, you notice something in a corner on the ceiling. Is it a fire alarm? Wait. No. This. Is. A. Security. Camera. How hadn’t you noticed yet? You seek throughout that apartment and you find one in every room. Were them of Rika? Was Seven watching when you? You grab your phone immediately and send him a message.

“When you see this, call me.” You know he is sleeping and hope the ring doesn’t wake him up.

If he was watching you, he had seen you masturbate yesterday. Had you moaned his name? You hope you hadn’t. Or maybe he wasn’t watching...

During the morning you talk with everybody, first with Zen and Jumin in the messenger, they were like a dog and a cat. They made a good couple, you thought, maybe when Zen meant he couldn’t flirt when he liked someone he meant this? Then later you call Jaehee to ask how she was doing. And then talk to her and Yoosung in the messenger, about Zen and Echo Girl, well more like Jaehee talking about Zen while Yoosung talks about Echo Girl, and you try to know what they talk about. 

You go to take a shower, you are sweating after cleaning the house. It feels so good, while you are getting dressed the phone rings. Seven finally!! You go and take it as fast as you can.

“Hey-”

“I’ve heard that you got kicked out of that apartment, why didn’t you come home, where are you?” Mom? Really? You hadn’t talked to her for 6 months.

“I got a job finally, mom.” You hadn’t told her about Sex4eva. “I’m a party planner, and they even pay for the rent of the place I stay in, because I need to live next to the office” You manage to make a normal excuse, not like the one you had told yesterday to Seven.

“You could have phoned us, you know, we were worried”

“Yes... I will call you as often as I can from now on~”

“I hope so”. She and you, both know that you won’t do it as often as you can, but you will try.

“I have some work to do after having lunch, so I will call you later, maybe tomorrow”

“My daughter is having lunch in a normal hour? I thought you would be sleeping” You can hear her laughing.

“Yes, yes, mom. Whatever.”

You had bought sushi yesterday so you will eat it. It had been so long since you last had eaten it, you were even excited. When you finish it, you aren’t full, but it is expensive, so you grab an apple and start watching a movie your company has suggested you. They had said that will be the theme of the next package of toys so you are curious. It is similar to 50 shades of Grey, but this one has better characters and a good development, and the sex is better staged. To be honest, you don’t like 50 Shades Of Gray because the girl is a numskull, but in this movie the character was really enjoyable. A little after the movie had finished, when you were taking some notes on your laptop about that vibrator you had used yesterday and the lingerie, the phone rings, now it is Seven.

“Sevenny!”

“MC!! I was worried when I saw you message, has something happened?”

“Uhmm well... I want to ask something...”

“Go ahead”

“This morning... when i was going to have breakfast I saw those security cameras...”

“Oh. I didn’t remember, sorry I forgot to tell you, It is the CCTV. They are off right now, but now that you say it...” You don’t like where this is going “Would you mind if I turn one of them on? Only the one in the living room”

“Ri-Right now?” You glance at the line of vibrators on the table. 

“Well, when you want me to. If you are hiding something I’ll have to punish you~” Oh. God. Could he be hotter? No. 

“Then... when you have guessed my job, you’ll be able to turn it on.”

“O-Okay”

“4 hours left for the second clue. Are you ready?”

“If it is like the first one, I’m not ready” You laugh, he is so cute.

“Then prepare yourself!”

“Okay, I’ll be prepared for whatever. But I should get my shit together and work hard these four hours, because maybe after knowing your job I won’t be able to think anything else” You blush but try to act cool.

“Hahaha okay, then I’ll send you the photo when the time comes and you call me when you see it and want to guess my job”

“I go back to work. My maid is calling. Be safe.”

After hanging up, to kill some time you log into the messenger. Jaehee and Jumin are there killing time before a meeting. They ask how you are doing, and you tell them your mom has called and that you left home because your parents were too traditional. “I will be the devil if they discover about my job” you say to yourself. After a while Yoosung calls, and complains about college and his family. He asks if you are a good cook, it’s been long since you last cooked a nice meal so you hang up after telling him and start cooking. You had 1 hour and a half until you have to send the photo to Seven, so you decide to cook Spicy Stir Fried Octopus.

You finish and it’s already 10pm so you look at your sex toys, this time you’ll send a photo of one of them. Maybe if I send the one with a remote control he gets the innuendo. Yes. Yes. That one! You start laughing. How will he react? You hope he knows what it is. Explaining it would be hard. Anyways you take a nice picture of it. It is 10.13pm already so you send it, and wait for te phone call. You are already blushing, you don’t know if you will handle it.

*meoww, meowww* you had changed your ringtone for his calls.

“Seven O Seven!”

“He-Hey MC”

“Don’t be shy~ You must have almost guessed, haven’t you?”

“well, I can try... I’m not sure...”

“Go ahead, I’ll say if you are wrong”

“Hmm..kay. Do you work selling those things? Like... in sex toy parties?”

“WRONG!~” you smile, at least he is close 

“Really? Hmm... do you fabricate them?”

“WRONG!~ But you are on the good path”

“What? Then I don’t know... Aren’t you trying to tease me?”

“I’m not teasing. Do you want me to say it?”

“Hell yes. Please”

“Swear you won’t think it’s too weird and that you won’t start to avoid me”

“Of course haha now I’m more curious”

“Well... I try... them... and then I... write a review... and they send me more”

“... Fuck, I don’t know what to say... It’s too hot.... GOD!” You start to blush more, you don’t even know what to say.

“Well... now that you know, do you want to ask something about it? I mean, it’s not a regular job so it’s okay to ask” You try to sound calm.

“Ya. Well could you explain how it works, like hmm... how often you receive these and those things?”

“Of course. Every 15 days I receive a package, there are from 10 to 15 sex stuff, and during those 15 days I try all of them and then write a review if I liked, if it’s comfortable, if there is something people might not like. And when I receive the next one, I send the reviews and I can keep the toys I have received. But now I have way too many hahaha, so when two are similar I keep the best one. It is a job that I really enjoy.”

“So you try almost 1 thing per day? And have they ever sent you something you don’t like?”

“Yes, but some days I’m in the mood so I try more than one” You can feel him blushing “And yes, there are some toys I don’t enjoy that much, but after all it is my job.”

“It really is so cool that you have this job, you should never feel embarrassed. If i can tell you a secret I feel really hot right now” 

“You are making blush a girl that tries sex toys! My babies aren’t able to do this to me~”

“Has someone ever told you how sexy you are? .... Did I just say it loud? Gahhhh I should stop talking now” You giggle as you blush.

“Well... now that you know, you can turn on the security camera.”

“Are you sure? Well if there is a while when you want me to turn it off and have some more privacy... just say it” He is so considerate... Should you tease him?

“Maybe I can put on a show for you~”

“NO. Stop teasing or when I see you...” Then he takes a breath and says with a much lower and sexy voice “I might fuck you so hard you won’t move”

“If you say that I just want to tease you more”

“I-I’m turning the CCTV on, just wait” you feel nervous the red on your face is only getting brighter, then a red blink alerts once that it’s turned on. “Hell what are you wearing?” You look down to see what he is talking about.

“What- oh fuck, don’t look.” You blush even more and turn around so that at least he cannot see your face. You had forgotten that you are wearing that maid costume. You wanted to try it. How could you forget it?

“How can I not look at that?” he says in a low voice. “You are already putting on a show, and I said you shouldn’t, I’ll have to punish you~”

You turn around, you are so horny that you could feel your thighs wet already. “Yes, master” you wink and give him a smirk.

He groans, what the fuck is that sound? How can it sound so erotic? “Grab the vibrator with the remote control you have shown me before, right now”

“Yes Sir” you go to the table, where you had left it.

“Okay. Tell me the serial number that you’ll see on the remote control”

“34914583FG30J12, Sir” you say as your legs shake in anticipation, you don’t know what’s happening.

“You will have this one inside you until I say you can take it out, you can’t have an orgasm unless I say it I have hacked it so, I want to see how you get rid of the remote control”

“Yes, Sir” you grab it and throw it over the highest closet, you won’t be able to take it there.

“Good girl, now put the vibrator inside you”

“Y-Yes, Sir” you raise your skirt and move your lacey panties to the side as you introduce it. A high moan escapes your mouth. When it is inside it starts to vibrate. You moan again “Seven please...”

“We haven’t even started and you are moaning my name, baby? I will turn on the other cameras, to make sure you don’t go anywhere to hide and have an orgasm.”

“Yes master”

“Now I will hang up, and you will do what you usually do, go to the messenger, take the phone calls... And wait for my next order” You moan to his words.

“Goodbye Master”

You go to a chair to sit down, your legs can’t hold you anymore. Then you see someone has just said something in the chatroom. It’s V!

V: Is anyone here?

MC: Hello, V!

V: I was worried no one would be here.

V: I hope you’ve been well?

V: I heard that the members were starting to get worried about the party... so I had to come.

707: V?

MC: Hey hey.

707: You are up late, MC.

Of course you were up and he knew very well as he was the one watching, you were panting because of him, you were so horny you could melt something with just a touch. Damn Seven. You try to read everything but sometimes your sight become blurry as you moan, and they send a lot of messages. They talk about the party, V says that it should be soon, and that it won’t be as big as the other times, but you have to start now to exchange messages with the guests. Then they leave thank god, you close your eyes and moan, maybe you should think of something you don’t like? You are on the edge and Seven won’t let you have an orgasm now. The phone rings, it’s not a cat, so it won’t be him. You take it anyways, it’s Zen.

“Hi Zen”

“Hey MC! I have some good news!”

“Tell me, tell me!” You say loud to hide a moan

“Wow hahaha you are more excited than I am, and I haven’t even said it. I got a new role, I can’t say for what, but I wanted to tell you”

“OH congratulations! I’m so happy for you Zenny” You notice the vibration increases and have to separate the mouth from the phone to release a quiet moan

“Are you okay MC?” Had he heard it? You thought it had been silent.

“Yes! I forgot to turn on the washing machine, I have to leave, goodbye” 

As you hang up you start moaning, and move to the bed while you try to call Seven

“Master please, can I cum” you say panting and shaking on the bed.

“You know, you’ve been a bad girl. While I’m punishing you you have called him Zenny, how brave. This is the level 5... out of 10” 

“Haa... please Master, I-I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want but I won’t last long, let me cum”

“Hmm... well, I’m a good master, so I’ll let you cum... When you reach level ten, if you have an orgasm before, I’ll punish you again”

“Yes, Master please”

The level increases a little. “Six” Your insides are twitching and your body is shaking. “Seven” You can’t hold your moans anymore “Eight” Your free hand grabs a breast and presses, leaving a mark for sure, you have to hold it a little more. “Nine” Your moans were now screams his name was escaping your mouth every second “You can cum now, baby” Your vision is white, you are screaming, shaking, a wave of heat and pleasure travels through your body, again and again, it lasted more than ever, a minute of pleasure, the sheets were not just wet, were soaking, your legs as well, and the costume was a mess. You shut your eyes. Feel so tired you can’t even say a word. “You have been a good girl, good night.”


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea that @pandawasmyballpen gave me in the comments. How is Seven after last chapter?  
> Thanks.  
> I hope everyone likes it.

“You have been a good girl, good night.” He says as he hangs up. He’s so hard the bulge can’t fit in his trousers anymore. There’s so much lust in his eyes, he can’t take them away from the TV where you’re sleeping now, sweaty and still a little wet. His hand leaves the mouse to stroke his bulge, thinking that it’s enough to satisfy him, but at the first touch a low groan escapes his lips. Soon his trousers and boxers rest around his ankles.

His eyes are closed as he remembers what he had just seen and heard. You were so hot and horny, he could cum right now, only with his thoughts; but it wouldn’t be enough. His hand reaches for his cock again. He starts stroking slowly and soft moans escape his mouth. He grits his teeth, holding himself back from the assault of pleasure as he spreads the precum along his entire length. He speeds up the pace as he imagines you, beneath the table sucking his cock. First you only lick the tip and run your tongue through that vein that is going to explode, then you introduce his whole length inside your mouth. His dick was dripping even more precum at that thought. His hand pumps at a higher speed now that he imagines you bobbing your head swallowing his cock again and again. “Fuck, MC” he starts moaning your name without noticing. His hips buck up and he moans shakily while he cums. Pleasure moves across his body until he has nothing else to give; it’s the first time he has come so much. He can’t believe it when he opens his eyes, the place is a mess. He has to clean this before Vanderwood comes back tomorrow, but first he takes a shower.

After cleaning everything, he turns off all the security cameras but the one in the living room, and shuts down the mics in the apartment too. Guilt consumes him, had he been too harsh to you? Lust had blinded him, how will he talk to you when you wake up? Had you liked it? Were you as kinky as him in bed or had you just played along? All this questions come to his mind, so he sends her a message, he hopes you will see when you wake up. 

“Good morning beauty. How did you sleep? I hope you had a very nice dream. I apologize for what happened last night, I was just really turned on by what you were saying and what you were wearing, and lust blinded me. I turned off the cameras that aren’t in the living room and shut down the mics installed there. I don’t know what else to say, MC, I’m really embarrassed. But, we can talk about it whenever you want.” He feels so nervous when he sends it, what if you don’t want to talk to him? He tries to relax and closes his eyes.

A noise wakes him up. A message?! What time is it? 9 am, he had fallen asleep in the end, when his eyes finally adjust to the light, he grabs his phone, the message was yours, and there was someone in the messenger too, first he reads your message.

“Don’t worry so much, I didn’t do anything I wasn’t willing to do. We can talk about it whenever you are free, don’t want to interrupt your job.” Shit, he really has some work to do for this afternoon. But first sees that you are on the chatroom so he logs into.

707: Hiya everyone

707: Slept in the night

707: Like a normal person

707: Can anyone believe it?

Jaehee: No

Jumin: No

MC: Lol, are you okay?

707: Well I have some work to do, for this afternoon

707: don’t know if I’ll be able to finish!

MC: Of course you can God Seven!

You are speaking as usual, he feels so relieved. He could go to work now that he knows everything is normal.

707: Thanks for cheering

707: I feel encouraged

707: I will leave now while this feeling lasts

707: lol

Jaehee: Ok

Jumin: Work hard, Seven

707: MC, I’ll call you when I finish

MC: Okay, I’ll be waiting

MC: Master~

What had you just said? His eyes stare at the scree while a groan escapes his throat. God, he was remembering so many things... But he had to focus and go to work

707: Good girl

Jumin: ?

Jaehee: I will pretend, I haven’t read it.

Jumin: Me too. I didn’t know your relationship was already so deep

MC: It was just a joke guys lol

707: Ya. 

707: Don’t worry

707: Now I leave

He logs out of the chatroom before they can even say goodbye, he felt randy. “How is work going, Seven?” he hears a voice behind him, cooling him again, Vanderwood has arrived. He can’t lie, because he hadn’t done anything.

“I’ll finish this afternoon, just in time, I have slept and now I feel so much better. Don’t worry”

“I hope so. I’ll be waiting, doing my own work”

He starts working, still thinking of her, what he could do with her, what she could do to him, but he decided to focus because Mary will leave if he finishes the job, and he will be able to watch her in the CCTV again and call her. 

He can’t believe it, he has finished everything and it is 6pm. “Vanderwood, I have finished!” he shouted.

“Are you kidding?” She says as she gets closer to him. “First time in a long time you have been serious about a job, 707. Give me the documents and I will leave for today” She grabs everything he has prepared, she looks like she has something to do, she usually expresses no emotions, but today she is happy to leave. Is she having sex? No, impossible, lol.

“Goodbye” he says as she leaves. His fingers are already calling you. 

“Hmmm. Sowyy~ ” What’s that? What are you doing? That noise is driving him mad. “I was eating hahaha, but I wanted to pick it up, but had my mouth full” That last words make him shiver and his head spin.

“I-I... Uhmm.. don’t worry” He turns on the screen where he can see the CCTV

“Have you already finished work?”

“Yes, everything’s easy for God Seven O Seven”

“Yay! I’m so happy, then now you are free! Tonight you can sleep again, can’t you?” You are smiling happily, you look like an angel when you smile. “I have been working too, but I guess my work isn’t as hard as yours, hahahaha”

“Wo-rking?” You blush, noticing that he knows what you really mean when you say you have been working. He watches as you blush and think something to say to make you blush more. “I hope you have saved some work to do when I can watch, baby” She buries her head in her arm.

“Don’t say that~. Are you watching me?” He laughs. “Hell, don’t make me blush if I can’t see you blush too”

“But you haven’t answered me yet...” He says, really hoping for an answer.

“I have tried two, so, there are three that I have to try yet. I hope this answers your question.” He smiles and can feel his bulge grow a little more.

“Can you introduce me to all of them, I have only met the one with the remote control, and I don’t know what the others do. I really mean it, I want to know about your job” he remarks at the end because he really wants to.

“Okay, I’ll explain what I can. Wait.” You leave to your room and come back with a package and a bag. “Okay. Are you listening and watching?”

“Of course”

“Then I’ll start explaining. This is the package I received this one 13 days ago, so how many days are left for the next one?”

“Two?” he says, confident, because he remembers, but also curious, because he will be able to see her open a new package in two days.

“Correct! Inside this time there are these two cosplays you have already seen” she says leaving them on the table “There are these aphrodisiac bath salts I tried the first day I arrived, I think I haven’t talked to you about them yet”

“No, are they really aphrodisiac, I mean... How do they work?”

“It’s hard to explain, but they manage to excite you, there are some left, so when I see you I’ll let you try them” she winks to the camera. “Or... maybe you want to try them with me.”

“If I have a bath with you, I won’t need any salt to be excited” You laugh, and give him a sexy look and a wink again. He is feeling so hot, he has to unzip his jacket and take it out.

“Then you should buy them, if you say I recomended them you will have a discount, will you try them?” you pout to the camera and he laughs. He turns to the computer and quickly he has already bought them.

“Okay, it’s already shipping” He reads the email the page has sent him, it says they will arrive tomorrow morning, how fast.

“Yay! Now I’ll start with my babies. This is the one I used yesterday, so I think you already know how it works. But the remote control is over that closet, so I don’t think I will use it that much hahahaha” You put it on the table and grabs another. “This is a black rabbit vibrator, it stimulates your clit and G-spot at the same time and has different levels of intensity, I tried it the second day I was in this apartment” He watches amused without saying a word. “This one is an inflatable butt plug, I guess the name explains what it is pretty well, I tried it today, not the best thing I have tried, but better than the other plugs” You say smiling and grabbing a lipstick? 

“This one is a bullet vibrator, looks like a lipstick, it is pretty cool, but these edges felt uncomfortable. I tried it today too.”

“So now, the ones that are left, are the ones that you haven’t tried...” he says pretty excited. A wave of heat runs his body, you are turning him on, and you haven’t done anything yet.

“Yes baby. This one is a realistic dildo, this other one is a slim pink vbrator, and last, but not least, the magic wand vibrator, you must have seen this one, well... I mean... if you watch these kind of things...” he laughs, when he sees that you are blushing again.

“Ya. I have seen this one before. Don’t worry, I watch these kind of things too hahaha, I’m winking to you, but you can’t see me”

“Hahahaha you are the best” You say smiling. That smile made him go crazy.

“Will you try one for me? Or are you tired right now?”

“I’ll try as many as you want me to, honey~. Turn the camera of my room on, and tell me which one you do want”

“No, I want you to masturbate on that chair on your left looking at the camera, and I want you to do it with the realistic one while you think of me”

“Okay,” you put the chair in front of the camera and start doing a sexy striptease. Making his bulge grow to the maximum in just seconds. You grab the dildo and sit down. “You too, take off your trousers and pants and masturbate with me, Seven” He does as you say without hesitating. 

“Will you caress your nipples for me baby?” You leave the dildo on your lap and start massaging your boobs and nipples with your free hand, hearing him in your ear made you so horny, you were already rubbing one leg to the other. You bring your hand lower, and open your legs pressing your palm against your clit and with your fingers rubbing your wet entrance

“Fuck Seven, you have already made me this wet” you show your fingers to the camera and hear a low moan. You take the dildo again and spread your legs more. “Don’t take your eyes off of me”

“I would never do that” he says already stroking his length slowly. You take the dildo to your entrance and rub it, then through your whole slit from the clit to the hole, and from the hole to the clit, again and again, until tou are already panting and the chair is already wet. “MC, I feel already like cumming and you haven’t even put that thing inside you” He says moaning and having difficulties to breath.

“O-kay” you say taking it to your entrance, and slowly putting it inside you as a moan slips of your mouth. You start pumping it faster and faster, Seven tries to keep your pace, but he will cum if you keep like that. “Seven fuck me” your moans now were his name, taking him to the edge. “I’m cumming Seven, fuuu-ck” You say, knowing what is about to come. He moans your name too.You scream, shake, pant, your mouth is fully open, can’t even breath normally. He cums when he sees you like that, even more that this morning, moaning your name. 

“Okay, this was so hot...” he says when you both have calmed down, and can talk again.

“God, if only I could see you too... Will they really know if you come here?”

“Ya, baby, I can’t go right now... I’m sorry”

“Seven... I really want you to turn on the camera in my room. I think I’ll feel safer when I sleep, please?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” You say as you look at the clock on the wall “We have talked for two hours almost, I think we should go to the chatroom, they might be looking for us...”

“You are right, then I’ll turn the camera on, and go to the chatroom. See you there.”

“Goodbye Seven~”

You log into the messenger, there are a lot of messages, but nothing important, some minutes later Seven logs in. So now everybody is there, they ask you where you have been the whole afternoon, and you say work has kept you busy. That’s the truth, isn’t it? Seven laughs when you say it, you’re going to kill him. But then V appears.

V: I see everyone is here. Hello.

MC: Hey V

Jumin: Hello

Zen: Hi

Seven: Hey V

Jaehee: Welcome

Yoosung: Hello

V: I won’t be able to stay here for long but I wanted to say that the day of the party is already set

V: it will be in a week.

Zen: A WEEK?

Yoosung: Is that even possible for MC?

Jumin: I think it’s early too, but if we all help her it might be possible.

Jumin: What do you think?

MC: I’ll try my best to make it possible.

V: Thank you, MC

The conversation goes on a little more but you are already thinking about some people to invite, and the emails you will send. It’s pretty late but when you log out of the messenger you take your laptop and send some emails while you eat a sandwich. A message makes you grab your phone.

“Don’t work too hard today, you must be tired. Stop that and go to bed little princess, you can send more emails tomorrow” You stick out your tongue to the camera, but he is right so you close your laptop and go to bed. 

“You should sleep too, so that tomorrow you can work again and talk to me when you finish... Please!” You reply, leaving the phone on the table next to the bed, and closing your eyes until you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Seven try those bath salts in chapter 5?
> 
> New toys will come in chapter six, if anyone wants to suggest please do it, and I'll include it if I can.
> 
> Thanks for the support


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's morning already... I have spent the first night of the year writing a fanfic! First new year resolution, completed. I haven't checked if there are mistakes, I'll take care of it if there is any, later.   
> I wish everyone a smutty new year!  
> THIS CHAPTER WAS SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE WITHOUT SMUT. I couldn't do it.

The sunlight wakes you up, “Fuck you sun” you think you will buy curtains today. It’s 8am, it feels as if you have slept for two days though, you feel so good. Maybe today is the day for a deep cleaning in that apartment, you had swept the floor before, but it clearly needed something else too. You check your phone, no calls or messages from Seven and he isn’t in the chatroom, maybe he is sleeping, you chat a little with Jaehee and Zen, about his new works, and his old ones, and his selfies, well... you are mostly reading while Zen is being narcissist, and Jaehee is being a fangirl. They have already a big place in that heart of yours. 

When they leave the chatroom and you have already had breakfast, you think this is the best time to start cleaning that house. Seven must be sleeping so you turn on the music, and grab that old groom that will be your guitar and mic while cleaning. You move the sofa, the tables, your bed... There won’t even be a speck of dust after that. You don’t really like cleaning but with music, everything is easy to do.

“So the legend that says that 707 sleeps is true?” Seven can hear Vanderwood behind him. Has he slept the whole night in that chair? When had he fallen asleep? Oh yea, when he was watching you sleep, he felt tired and closed his eyes too. Luckily the screen where he could see you is now black. God bless autosleep mode. He doesn’t want Vanderwood to ask about you. “HEY YOU! WAKE UP!”

“Has anyone told you how sweet you are?” he says smiling. 

“You have to do this work, today.” She says giving him some kind of USB stick. “As soon as you can”

“Okay.” He has already opened the files and is reading what he has to do. “Easy, give me four hours, maybe a little more. I’ll tell you when I finish, you can go to work, too”

Vanderwood doesn’t even give him a response and already heads to her computer in another room. Seven moves the mouse of the screen where he can see the CCTV. He wonders if you are sleeping. No. You aren’t. You are dancing and probably singing, wearing yoga pants and a top, you have already finished cleaning and you aren’t holding the groom as a mic anymore, you just love the music and felt like doing exercise. He can’t listen but he is enthralled, you danced really good and your moves are so... sexy? He is dealing your phone number, you turn to the camera, blush and run to take the call.

“DON’T LOOK! How long have you been watching” he laughs

“Don’t worry, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Well, my maid did it.”

“Uh-Okay, so you have new work to do?” You look at the camera with a smile.

“Ya. But before I want to know what song you were dancing to.”

“It was Na Na of Trey Songz, not the best song but makes me want to dance”

“Hmmm okay, I should listen to it, but now I have to leave and work, I hope I can finish it in four hours” He wants to see you again while listening to it though...

“Don’t work too much Sevenny, and only look at the CCTV, when you have already finished, I have to work this morning too~”

“Come on... Don’t say that, MC. I won’t be able to work if I know that”

“Oh... I just wanted you to know that I will work hard too...”

“Hahahaha you are so cute... Now I leave or I never will”

“Goodbye God Seven!”

You hang up. You are really looking forward to see what that pink vibrator and that magic wand can do for you. You will use both at the same time, what will it feel like? It will surely be awesome. You lay naked on your bed, and grab that magic wand vibrator.

You first put it on your clit and move it over to stimulate youself a little before the real pleasure. Then you turn it on, it feels so good you can’t help but imagine Seven licking your clit while looking at you. “Seven” you start moaning his name. You are already dripping wet and need something inside you, so you grab the G-spot vibrator with you other hand and start introducing it inside you. Your orgasm is already coming, you turn both toys to their maximum speed and you keep a fast pace. You feel so horny, so wet, you want him to watch you. “Seven watch me cum” you scream as if he is going to hear you and then you feel the heat move until your whole body is hot, you scream as you have an orgasm, but you can’t stop, another wave of pleasure makes your body shake like it has never done before, this second orgasm lasts longer and leaves you breathless even unable to scream. You can’t take any more pleasure, and your legs don’t respond either, so you just stay in bed you feel so tired you could sleep, but it is 1pm yet, even though you close your eyes.

A call wakes you up. It is Jumin, you are naked in bed while talking to him, not like he turns you on, more like you can’t really move right now. He talks about his cat and the party. You decide to call Jaehee after, you haven’t had lunch but it is already 6 in the afternoon so you will wait for dinner. While you talk to her you think about Seven. He said that he would finish in four hours, at ten. Maybe it is harder than what he had thought. You want to know if he is okay. When Jaehee hangs up, you feel lonely, it is already 7pm...Should you send him a message? You are deep in your thoughts when your phone rings.

“Meow~” you answer.

“Hmmm... Can I know what you are doing naked on your bed?”

“I can’t move~ Sevennn...”

“How long have you been like this baby?”

“Since 1pm...” you mutter and he laughs really hard. You blush and want to embarrass him a little too “I hope that when you fuck me I feel like this for at least a week”

“I... yes... well... Gahhh...” he watches you smile and feels his heart skip a beat. You must be an angel.

“You are really cute Seven, how was work today?” you say as you put on some clothes.

“At first I thought it was going to be an easy job, but I guess it wasn’t. I had to investigate about a bunch of people, but some of the things weren’t easy to find. I wanted to tell you something...”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“No, well, it’s a decision I’ve made” he clears his throat before starting “I’m leaving the agency I work for, and now I’ll start on my own, accepting what I want to do and being able to have a real identity, like all of you”

“A real identity? What kind of agency are... were you working for?” You say, worried.

“The kind where you can be killed with just a joke, or being late a minute.” You don’t answer anything, must be in shock. You knew it was dangerous, but never thought it would be THAT dangerous. “And a real identity means that I will be able to be someone, pay by credit card, go out and meet people, move to a normal house... have a girlfriend one day...”

“You have never had a girlfriend before?”

“No. I’ve had some one night stands, those that you can lie about your name, because you will never see them again... you know... I’ve had sex, but I’ve never made love” you feel really sad hearing those words “Was that too cheesy?”

“IT WASN’T! Don’t say that... It’s really sad, Seven. I’m so sorry to have asked that...” You say feeling the knot of guilt in your throat.

“Hey MC, if I hadn’t wanted to tell you about it, I wouldn’t have said it. Now that you know, can I know about your love life?” You hesitate leaving the call in absolute silence “You don’t have to tell me right now.”

“No, no. It’s not that, I just... don’t really know how to start. I’ve had two long relationships, by long I mean that I think feelings were involved, because the first one lasted 3 months... The other one 4 hahahaha” You smile to the camera and bite your lower lip nervously looking down. “I think I really loved them, not like wow you are the love of my life but something like I don’t know... like the love you have for a true friend, but I guess they didn’t feel the same”

“What happened? When was the last one?”

“When I was with the first one, I was 14, it was my first boyfriend, my first kiss and those things... so I guess it made me be overly excited about it, nobody had ever asked me out, and the day after I felt so cool going out with a 20 year-old guy, yes, you have heard it okay, he was 20. I think this was the main problem. And the other one was sweet talking, but with as many girls as he could, so I guess he had like 5 girlfriends more? I was 17 back then, and he was 15. I guess it has been a long time...”

“So.. hmm... with that first guy you...?”

“Sex? Thank god I didn’t. hahaha I was so naive, but not that much. But he asked me to do it a lot of times, so now that I think it, this might be the second problem...”

“Then...” you start laughing

“You surely want to know a lot of things, I’ll tell you about my first time if you tell me yours first, I swear it will be worth it”

“Is it that bad? Hahahaha okay. Mine was when I was 16, I don’t really know her age but she was around my age, I was alone in a bar that used to sell alcohol to absolutely everyone, so I was kinda drunk, and there was a girl that kept her eye on me, so I went to her and told her if she wanted to go somewhere, she said she was staying in a hotel, and I think you know how this ends”

“Hahahahha yup. I know”

“Now tell me yours, I yearn for that story”

“When I was 17 my parents thought it would be fun to take a job as a private teacher to some of the guys in the neighbourhood, yay so fun! So I had to help 3 siblings on Mondays with their homework, on Wednesdays I went to take care of a 3-year old because his parents worked and the kindergarten was closed on Friday evenings, and some weekends I went to the house of one of my classmates to help him with some subjects”

“So one day he was alone and... one thing led to another...” he said trying to mimic your voice

“Oh baby, it wasn’t like that, you’re completely wrong”

“How can I be wrong? Was it at your place?”

“No. It wasn’t with him. It was a Friday” you can hear him doing a weird noise “I as always went to the kindergarten at 5pm, and they used to arrive at 10pm”

“Sooooo... You called your boyfriend and fucked there non-stop”

“Hahahaha stop interrupting, it’s making it harder to say that”

“Okay, okay”

“I took him home, played with him, bathed him and gave him dinner, at 7.30 he was in bed, and I just used to wait until his parents arrived, but that day it was around 8 and I was cleaning the kitchen because he was already asleep, and then his dad arrived I said that as he was there already I should leave, and he said that he wanted me to stay more and well... you know how this goes already...”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?” you blush bright red

“I told you this was a little...”

“No girl, this isn’t just a little. I’m still in shock, but I wanna know more. Come on!! Say something else”

“He wasn’t that old... he was 30. And well we did it on the kichen, and now I’m not telling more”

“Omg you have been always such a pervert, MC”

“And you haven’t seen much about me yet... Hey what about those bath salts?”

“I went to the post office this morning a moment when I was ‘working’ hahaha, but I guess I’ll try them tomorrow”

“Try them now~ You won’t be disappointed!” 

“Okay...” He says going to the bath tub and starting to fill it “I hope you are right...”

“Well if it doesn’t work I will be here. I can help you to get in the mood”

“You can start now if you want” he throws the salts inside and stir with his arm “I’m sitting~”

“Just close your eyes and relax some minutes without my voice, and if you notice something, tell me” You use that time in silence to reply some emails of the guests of the party.

“MC... Why am I feeling like this? I’m really aroused... It feels as if my cock is going to explode”

“Don’t worry, just do as I say and masturbate if you feel like it. Imagine that you are on my bed and that I am over you sitting on your lap, as I kiss your neck and move my hips to feel your hard bulge against my wet slit. My kisses begin to go lower, biting and sucking your nipples, and my tongue explores every little spot of your torso. Then I bite your thighs and then kiss your groins until I lick your balls and put them on my mouth. I kiss the top of your beautiful cock and as I look into your eyes I start to suck the head, you want more so you grab my hair and move me faster and deeper”

“MC... I’m cumming” He says between soft moans

“It’s okay cum in my mouth, I’ll swallow as much as you give me.” His moans get louder 

“Fuuck” he says as he cums so much he doubts you would have swallowed it if you were there. “Where have you learnt to talk like that, with that sexy voice?” he says while he cleans the bathtub

“That’s only because it’s you~” he laughs. 

“I guess we should hang up, and see if everything is fine with the party”

“Ya. It’s late and I should at least have dinner”

You hang up and log into the messenger, you and him log at the same time so Yoosung and Zen joke about what you had been doing. You have dinner and go to the bed to keep reading the chats a little more, but then you receive a message.

Unknown: “You won’t mind if I come to see you tomorrow morning, will you?”.

What? You are already panicking, he knows where that place is, you have to tell seven now.

“Please take it” you say to yourself

“He-”

“Seven this is very important, I have just received a message from unknown” you say, trying not to cry.

“What? What did it say?”

“It said if I minded if he came tomorrow morning to see me”

“...”

“Seven please say something, I’m really scared.”

“Can you send a screenshot of it to me? Please.”

“Yes. I’ll send it right now.”

“Wait... I promise nothing will happen to you, so please don’t cry. Send it to me and wait, the research I have to do will last an hour, I’ll call you after that”

He hangs up and you send him the message. That was the worst hour of your life, what will he do? Will that unknown try to do something to you?

*Meow~* that was your phone, you grab it immediately

“Seven! Thank God”

“I’m here”

“What do you mean?”

“Open the door and you will know...” you run to the door and open it, shocked. What was he doing there? A tear slide through your cheek. “Hey beauty don’t cry, I’m here” he says as he holds you tight. “Let’s go inside” not letting you go he leads you to your bed. “Want to sleep with me? If you don’t I will sleep on the sofa, don’t worry, I just wanted to be here tomorrow morning” You let go of the hug finally sitting on your bed. 

“This is my side” you say smiling, while tears roll down your face. He smiles. 

“You are even cuter in person, MC” he lays on bed and pats his chest, “here”, you understand resting your head on his chest and holding him as he caresses your hair.

“Thank you so much” you feel so relaxed right now... He is so warm

“You don’t have to thank me, now you can sleep as much as you want,I’ll be here ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A box full of toys and stuff based in a movie like 50 shades of Grey arrives nex chapter, can anyone give me an idea for the title of that movie? 
> 
> Brace yourselves, smut is coming.


	6. Day 6: First part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the suggestions! This day is divided in two chapters because I didn't want to make you all wait so here you have the first part

Seven has tried to get out of bed a couple of times, but he hasn’t been able to, you are asleep and holding him so tight he may wake you up. He has been the whole night awake, just in case, or maybe he is too worried you will disappear if he closes his eyes. 

You start to move a little, are you waking up? He runs his fingers through your hair. “Good morning Seven...” you say in a cute soft voice that makes him smile.

“Good morning MC” you move your head aside of his chest and lay it on the pillow to look at him. Your eyes are a little puffy and red, they hurt, but you don’t care and smile at him. He looks away to the ceiling, blushing “You look like an angel; I can’t even look at you without blushing” you kiss his cheek and he looks back at you.

“I want you to look at me all the time. Don’t worry if you blush. It will always match your hair” you tousle his red locks and giggle. 

“You are so wicked, saying those things...” You laugh and grab your phone to see if new messages have arrived, and there are two.

Unknown: “You don’t have to be worried about me”

Unknown: “I want to give you two things; I’ll be there in an hour”

You show them to Seven, they were sent almost an hour ago. “If it’s true I guess he won’t mind if I go to greet him, instead of you. Don’t worry; this will be solved in a minute.”

Someone knocks on the door and he gets up. “Please, be safe” you say with a worried voice.

He leans to kiss your lips. “Everything will be fine. I’ll be back.” He leaves you alone; you are more worried than you have ever been. In a couple of minutes he is back with a little box in his hands. “This is for you, from Rika, let’s watch it together”. You are surprised, did he just say Rika? Inside the box there is a CD.

“If you are watching this it must mean I’m not there anymore, MC. You don’t know who I am, but I know who you are. And I wanted you to take care of my job” You look at Seven, both shocked. “Show this video to V” her eyes got red and tears started to descend through her face. “V, get rid of all the classified information in that apartment and don’t worry so much if any of our guys go there with her. And tell them to accept MC if they haven’t yet. V I love you and I love every member of the RFA. MC, take care of yourself and try to take care of Seven too, I know you two will become friends quick” You look at him smiling and he hugs you from behind whispering to your ear.

“She surely knew a lot hahaha” you can’t help but smile.

“Try to call V and I’ll tell the others in the chatroom what has happened.”

When you log into it, everyone is there so you explain that Seven is there, and what has happened with the hacker and the video, so that now you are safe. He calls V, and surprisingly he answers so he tells the same to him and sends him a copy of the video. While he is talking on the phone, because Jumin and Zen call him to know more details and to know if they could see that video too, you cook breakfast for both of you. 

“Come here Seven, I know you aren’t talking anymore, you have to eat healthy, now that I have to take care of you little baby~” you laugh and he opens the door of your room getting out.

“Okay... One time of eating healthy can’t be that bad” 

“One time you say? hahahaha” he stares at you wondering what you are thinking right now. “You are going to stay here with me until you know how to take care of you, now you don’t even have that ‘maid’ that I’m sure helped you sometimes.” He opened his mouth to give you a response. “Don’t complain!”

“Are you sure that you want to live with me?”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have said it. Now let’s to something, there’s a package in the post office for me~” He blushed “Will you drive me there?”

“Of course, but we should tell the others that now I’ll be here for a while”

“Ya. I’ll tell them now” You grab your phone.

Everybody asks what’s going on between you two. You say that it’s for security reasons; now that he has left the agency they might go to his house. That’s a little of a lie, as the agency said there was no problem to leave if he had finished his jobs. But that’s the first thing you have thought of. 

When he drives he looks so happy, you can’t stop looking at him. Without noticing the back of your hand makes his way to his cheek and caress it. Until a traffic light turns red and he looks at you so you move your hand to his nape and get close to him until your lips collide and what was going to be a peck, becomes a wet kiss your tongues meet twirling and twisting, until a beep wakes you both from that dreamy kiss. The traffic light had turned green, you laugh and turn around to watch to your front, how long had it been since it had turned green? He laughs too, as he starts driving again. You bite your lips, that kiss had been so hot you are almost sweating. “We have arrived, princess”

You get out of the car and go to get your package. When you tell the employee your name and show your ID card, they say if you want them to send it to your house. You say that it’s fine that you have come by car, and he brings a HUGE box. What the hell was there? Seven is shocked when you go outside with that big box, you don’t know if it will fit inside the car. With his help you can put it inside the car. 

“What the hell is inside there?” he says when he is already driving back home.

“I don’t really have any idea; I only know that it’s based on a movie called 50 Waves of Orgasms” he blushes, so you wonder “Have you seen it?”

“Hmmm I think I have what about you?”

“Ya, they asked me to watch it before receiving the package. Now, I’m really curious to see what’s inside”

“Hahaha, me too...”

“But first we should have lunch, let’s buy something near the apartment”

So you buy some take away food, and he helps you to take the package to the apartment. While having lunch you ask a little about the other members in the RFA and the other parties. He washes the dishes while you clear the table. When you finish he is still washing so you go behind him and hug him. He can feel his heart stop. “I’m almost finished, wait a minute like this” you hug him tight, it feels like a dream, you close your eyes and feel him move a little while cleaning the kitchen counter. He grabs your hands separating them from his torso, and then turning around to see you, now holding with one hand your chin and with the other hand caressing your nape. He stares into your eyes, his were so beautiful until he closes them and so do you. You can feel his lips coming nearer to yours, beginning a slow kiss, wanting to taste each other’s mouth. You bite his lower lip and suck it a little, and he moans. He spins you around and puts you on the kitchen counter, the kiss becomes messy, with your hands you grab his hair and with your legs you lock him so close to you that you can feel his erection grow. He starts to kiss your neck unbuttoning your shirt. You moan, he has already found that spot in your neck that drives you crazy. It is turning him on so much his boxers are already damp. Your shirt is unbuttoned until your bellybutton where it is tugged inside the skirt. “Fuck, Seven, I’m so horny”

His mouth goes to your lips again, while his hand rises your skirt and rubs his fingers over your panties. You can’t hold back a loud moan. “How wet you are baby.” He says parting his lips from yours and bending over to kiss your clothed sex. His hot breath that near makes you wetter.

“Fuck me” you say between moans, but that’s not what he is thinking him as he turns your panties to the side and gives you a long and wet lick from your entrance to your clit. A scream escapes your mouth and he starts licking and sucking your clit while a finger plays with your entrance, your legs start shaking and he sticks it inside your sex finding your G-spot and rubbing it. You can’t stand that amount of pleasure. “I won’t last longer...” he puts another finger inside and starts pumping faster. You scream loud and bite your forearm, trying to hold back those loud noises. “I’m coming...” you say panting, and then your orgasm arrives, making yourself a mess between moans moving your hips uncontrollably. 

“How was it?” he says giving your clit a little peck.

“God, Seven, you know how it was already, look how wet your hand and your chin are” you say and then you lick his fingers as sexy as you can. Then his phone rings, he says that it is Jaehee that wanted to know how we were doing, because we weren’t logging into the chatroom today. And he says we are not at the apartment, that we are shopping and that she should tell the others, but when he is about to hang up, she starts speaking again about something so you go to him and unbutton his trousers, kneeling in front of him. He gives you an angry look, and you say in a soft voice “Relax” and wink at him. How can he relax? You open the fly and take his trousers and boxers to his knees. She kisses his groins and after that takes his cock with a hand and kiss the tip, then she licks it watching him trying to hold back his moans, then you start moving your hand at a slow pace while taking the head of his dick inside your mouth. He pulls the phone away of his mouth to let a soft moan escape his mouth. You stop pumping with your hand taking his whole dick inside your mouth.

“Hey Jaehee... Sorry, I have to hang up, bye” he throws his phone to the sofa. “God MC why are you so good?” you keep taking his length inside your mouth, now even faster, he holds your hair tight. “Stop or I will cum baby” but you don’t stop, not even to give him an answer, instead you give him a look you hope he will understand, you want him to cum. You twirl your tongue around his cock inside your mouth which takes him to the edge. “MC! God!” he moans as he cums inside your mouth and you swallow even the last drop of cum. 

“How was it?” You laugh and wink at him.

“It was hotter than hell, baby” he says laughing “Let’s see what that box has for us”


	7. Day 6: Second Part

“It was hotter than hell, baby” he says laughing “Let’s see what that box has for us”

You go to the table in the living room, where the package is, and with your scissors you open it.

“Oh my God, Seven, there are a lot of things” you say looking inside. He does the same and looks amused.

“Grab whatever you want, let’s use something” he says hugging you from behind, one hand over your waist and the other cupping your right breast. 

“I already have an idea, don’t look while I take it, I’ll notify you when you can see it, so you can go to the room” you say looking back to him and smiling.

“Hmmm okay... then I’ll be waiting there” he almost whispers and you turn around to give him a short peck on his lips.

“You can log into the chatroom, so that it doesn’t seem that we have disappeared” you wink. “And you can try to talk to them with my phote too, please~” you grab your phone and he takes it.

“I’ll try to make an excuse, but I hope this can compensate for the effort I’ll make” he says pointing the box. “See you later honey, pick whatever you want”

He leaves to the room and you smile, you already have seen what you want to use today, so you don’t even look what else the box has. You grab the biggest box that is inside and read the label. “Sex Swing & Sex Swing Stand”. Yay, you are obviously going to use this, you have to mount it first. It isn’t that difficult but still it takes you some minutes to do it. When you are done you look again in the box, maybe there are some sexy clothes to use. Your jaw drops when you see that one-piece lingerie, it’s crotchless and open cup, so your breasts, ass and slit will be exposed. Thinking what will happen makes you feel so hot, you go to the bath to have a quick shower and be clean when you put that sexy lingerie on. 

When you are finished and ready you go to the door in your room but when you are going to knock, you start to feel nervous, you are really shy when it comes to people looking at your body almost completely exposed, so you have to think about something to make you feel less nervous when he sees you. You knock on the door and hear him go to open it. “Wait. Close your eyes when you open it”

“Okay, I have them already shut, I will open the door now” he does as he had said, he looks so handsome standing there, expecting something. You turn around so that you don’t see him looking, maybe that will help if he first sees the back and ass.

“Open them now” when he looks at you his jaw drops, you have left him speechless, but his bulge can speak for him. You look amazing. And then you turn around to see if he is okay. And he sees that your ass is not the only thing that is exposed to him. “Are you breathing?” You ask giggling.

“Ya. But I think my brain has just stopped working, is there anything else you have chosen?” You smile and point to your right. “Is that a sex swing in the middle of the living?” you nod while laughing, why is he so cute when he is so horny? “God forgive me” he says as he takes you from the ground, your legs wrapping around his hips feeling his bulge twitch and his hands grabbing your butt. You start to kiss, one of those kisses that can make you numb, tongues melting, you are so wet again you don’t even know why you have had a shower. You move your hips as much as you can to feel his hard cock against you but his hands grab your butt tighter so that you can’t move. “Don’t move or I swear I’ll cum with my trousers still on” he says parting from your lips.

“Fuck me, Seven” You whisper and then bite his earlobe. He takes you to the swing and sits you with your legs spread apart, using the stirrups to hold them in the air. He takes out his trousers and boxers and lean down to kiss your clit. “Seven FUCK ME” He knows that you want it, but he wanted you to beg, so he kisses it again now sucking, and you moan loud. You only manage to say “Please...” he stops and grabbing your waist, he brings his cock closer to your hot sex. You both moan when his tip plays with your entrance, and he starts penetrating you slowly.

“So tight...” now he is completely inside you, you close your eyes and bite your lip. He looks at you, his cock aches, he wants to fuck you so that you can’t cold back. “I’ll fuck you so hard that the neighbours will know my name from now on” your insides are twitching aching for him to move. 

“Seven... move... please...” you say begging as he smiles.

“I guess I have no other choice” he moves slowly inside you and his hand goes to grab and play with your boobs while the other stays on your waist to push him inside you better. That slow pace is already driving you mad you can’t help but moan his name begging him to rock you faster. Your moans make him want more so he speeds up the pace. 

“Seven...” you moan now louder and your legs start shaking, you hold your thighs trying to stop them but it’s impossible. Watching you unrestrained, moaning loud gripping whatever you can to try to hold back a little makes him go harder and even faster, hitting one spot that makes you scream his name.

“Fuck, MC” he tries to say panting “You are tightening so much around me...” he drives his hand that was playing with your nipples down, until his tumb reaches your clit and starts rubbing in circles. You scream, you are feeling heat starting to form in your legs.

“I’m close” you say between moans. He rubs your clit faster. You see him holding his pleasure back “You can cum inside” you moan and he nods, not able to say a word, wanting to make you come before him. You become a mess of screams, pants, convulsions and his name can’t stop escaping your mouth. He moans your name and cums, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure hit him, he doesn’t know if his legs will be able to keep him standing more so he holds one hand to the swing, you kiss him while he is still feeling the best pleasure he has ever felt. 

“Wait, I’ll help you” he says when he sees that you are struggling to get your legs out of there. Taking his half-erected cock out of you and taking you back to your feet. You hold to him.

“I don’t really know if I can walk right now...” he laughs and carries you princess style to the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry MC, I’ll help you clean yourself a little” he says in a soft voice as he sits you in the tub. He opens the water tap and soaks your sponge when the water is warm, then he puts some soap over the sponge. He cleans your whole body while gives you short pecks to yous lips, he is perfect. He rinses the soap in your body with the shower head and then he dries you with a towel.

“Seven, you are so perfect” you say as he carries you again, now to your room.

“Nope, you are the one who is perfect, MC” he smiles,you look like a real angel. “Can you walk now?” he says leaving you standing on the ground but still holding you.

“Ya. But don’t stop holding me.” You say burying your face in his chest. 

“I will be hugging you again in a second, but put some clothes on first, I don’t want you to catch a cold, I’ll put on something too”

“Okay...” you say parting from his arms to the closet. You both put on your pyjamas it’s 7pm but you already feel really tired.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he says hugging you again and leading you to the sofa. 

“Can I choose?” you are so cute he can’t help laughing.

“Of course you can if you look at me like that” you giggle and put your favorite movie in your laptop. Laying your head in his lap and falling asleep in the first ten minutes. 

When you wake up the movie has finished and the screen of your laptop is black. You notice that you aren’t in Seven’s lap as you hear some noises. “Seven?” you hear footsteps.

“Oh great the bear has stopped hibernating” he jokes. “I have cooked dinner... Well I tried at least...” You laugh.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad” you went to the kitchen and sat to eat. But it was that bad. “I guess tomorrow I’ll have to teach you some things about cooking” you wink while eating that food, in the end, he had done it with good intentions. “It’s not that bad don’t worry”

“Thank you baby, but you shouldn’t lie, this is fucking disgusting” he laughs.

“You’re right, if you weren’t that amazing in sex, I would have kicked you out right now.” You laugh.

“Good to know that I fuck better than this” he smiles.

When you finish you both go to bed, he must be so tired, he didn’t sleep last night, hasn’t taken a nap while watching that movie, and has done a lot of exercise today. Before sleeping you send some emails and log into the chatroom to at least talk a little to them. Zen tells you to be aware that all men are beasts. You laugh, if he knew... When you look at him, he is already sleeping. “Good night sleeping beauty” you say and kiss his forehead. Was this more than lust? Those feelings... “I love you” those words slip out of your mouth without warning, what was that? Had you just said that? Are these your true feelings? 

“I love you too, MC” he says, stopping all your worries, letting you sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have liked it, as you have read I will be showing the toys one by one, as they appear, so that you can suggest me more if you want, and so that I can add more as they come to my mind.
> 
> Don't forket to leave kudos and comments if you want! Thanks everyone for the support, you make me want to write more:D
> 
> @EmpressRaven I hope this chapter has met your expectations, as you asked for a sex swing. I really liked that suggestion because I was thinking of something similar but didn't know whether to do it or not, so you helped me decide to do it! Let me know if you have liked it or not


	8. Day 7: First Part

Something wakes Seven up, he can hear anguish cries and feel shakes beside him, when he notice it’s you who is shaking and crying he opens his eyes completely and turns around to see what’s happening. You are asleep having a nightmare, he can guess. You are sweating and there are tears on the corners of your eyes. He can’t see you like that, but doesn’t know what to do, he tries to understand what you mumble. 

He can feel his chest ache, seeing you like that and not being able to do something, he has already tried to wake you up, he was hugging you and caressing your face and hair, hoping that you will wake up soon.

You are running, trying to escape from the murderer, but he is still behind you, You know this is a dream, you have this dream often enough to know it. You can’t wake up until he catches you, but you can’t stop running. You hear Seven, is he here? A hand holds yours, and the cold forest is now a beautiful sunset, you feel warm. Your cold hands are warming up from the heat of that hand, you can’t really see who is that but you already know. 

“You can wake up now.”

You open your eyes. “MC!” Seven says jumping on you and hugging you. “Are you okay? Was that a nightmare? I couldn’t wake you up, sorry” you smile cupping his cheek with your hand.

“You could wake me up, don’t worry, I’m okay now that I’m with you” he leans down to kiss you. You truly feel warmer since you met him. Your tongues playing, making you already loose the control, until you remember “Sorry to kill the mood but today we should go shopping, we have no food left and I wanted to buy curtains”

“Hmmm...” he rubs your lips with his finger. “Should I forgive you?” he is smirking and you know no good is going on his mind. “First you wake me up making me worry so much. And after that, you pull out of my kiss... Maybe I should punish you.” he’s making you so horny talking like that. He grips your hands with his over your head. Then goes to bite and suck your neck, leaving a mark, you can’t help but moan. With his teeth he pulls up your shirt and starts kissing and biting your nipples. His tongue plays with your torso leaving little marks here and there.

“Please Seven~” You manage to say panting. He goes up to kiss again your lips, his mouth is wet and hot, like your body. He is such a good kisser, maybe you could come just by being kissed by him.

“Sorry we have to go shopping~” he says winking at you. Moving from over you and starting to get dressed, you are left there so turned up... you look at him with the worst of your looks and he laughs as you go to get dressed too. “Wait a moment.” You do as he says standing there in your underwear, you wouldn’t disobey him now that he is in his dominant mode, that you truly love and that you hadn’t seen in person yet. “You must wear this too” he throws a small box to you, was this inside the package? It was a We-Vibe G-spot and clit vibrator, that could be controlled with a smartphone. Oh fuck, how are you supposed to handle this when you’re already wet? You put it inside you, thankfully it’s not vibrating now. So you are able to getting dressed with no complications. 

You wear a short lace dress that you know that with a gust of wind people might be able to see your underwear, but there is no wind today so it’s good. “Have you seen my wallet? I don’t know where I left it.” You are good at a lot of things, but being tidy isn’t one of them. 

“Don’t worry I’ll pay for it” he says grabbing your wrist and taking you outside the apartment. Outside there is a neighbour arriving to his house that you have seen a couple of times. 

“Today is a cold day, miss. You should wear a jacket.” He says stopping, so you both stop too. “And your legs will be cold too”

“Don’t worry, I have a jacket in the car” you lie “and I’m wearing stokings” you lie again. 

“Oh okay, I guess this is Seven” the old man laughs and looks at him. You start to blush and he is clueless about what’s going on. “I heard your name yesterday a lot of times. How could I forget it!” You blush so bright someone would stop thinking you’re a traffic light, and that thing inside you doesn’t help to stay calm. “Then have fun, boys” he says laughing and entering his apartment. You look at Seven, he is blushed too, and speechless. 

You go to the elevator still in silence, too embarrassed to say a thing. Seven laughs and says “I guess we were loud... ” then grabs your chin making you to look at him in the eyes “Let’s make the market my name too” the small toy starts to vibrate, you guess he has turned it on with his free hand. 

“AaaAhh... Seven~ don’t do this to me...” You try to let out all your pleasure in the elevator in case there is someone outside, you will try to restraint as much as you can while people are looking at you.

“Remember the rules? You can’t come until I say so and you can’t take it out.” He smirks and spanks you. You leave the elevator and get into his car. Your legs are wet and you are panting. While waiting for a traffic light to turn green he puts a hand on your thighs “Oh my~! You are already this wet? ” he says teasing. “I hope level 2 isn’t too hard to handle” and... the toy increases its vibrations, it already feels like when you masturbate. “Let’s try all the levels now in the car, so that you know them already. But don’t cum, not even in level 5”

“I-I’ll try” you say as he increases another level and then another one until reaching the last level. You pin your nails to the car seat, you can’t hold it, it’s impossible, you are moaning loud and he smirks as he turns off the vibrator. You take a deep breath, had you been holding your breath? The seat is soaking wet beneath you. 

“Look who’s been a good girl!” he touches your wet legs and the seat when he finishes parking. “Has it been hard?” You nod, still gasping. “This is hard for me too, you know” he grabs your wrist and puts it on his bulge. You moan. “Let’s see how you hold back in front of other people”

“I can’t Seven I’m so horny now... I won’t last even 5 minutes.” You rub one leg against the other. He leans to kiss you, making you wetter if that’s even possible.

“Then find everything in this list, when you have finished, the toy will stop.” You pant, remembering that intense vibration, he opens his door and gets out of the car, you do the same some seconds later. 

As you enter the door of the market Seven turns the toy on, you look at him “I hope you reward me later”   
“I will baby” he winks, and you start walking, searching for some things absent-minded, trying to think that you don’t want to get caught,if you were alone now you would be already panting, but only your hands were shaking a little so you were okay with it. Until Seven decides that going from level one: head shower on your clit to level 4: boyfriend fucking you rough. 

And your legs start to shake a lot, you bite your hand to hold back one of those moans that even Jumin in his penthouse would have heard you. You can’t hold it anymore and you pretend to be reading the labels of some products as you kneel “Please...” you murmur making a fist with both hands, he notices that you are truly struggling so he turns a level down, maybe two, now you can stand again, but the pleasure still hits every spot of your body and your legs start to feel numb, your head as well, your vision becomes blurry, you can’t see what else there is on the list. You blink once, twice, now your vision is going black? You bite your lip and look down, you can’t see anything but everybody can see you, and you don’t want anyone to see you like that. You feel weak, if this keeps for more time you sure will come right there and scream like you have never had

He takes your hand and stops the toy, “We are done MC”, he pays for everything and leads you to the car. How are you? Are you a mess? You don’t know, but your legs are shaking and your vision is still blurry, in the end you haven’t come yet. “Here, sit on top on me, and close the door” he says taking his trousers and boxers down and sitting on his seat. You do as he says with your knees to his sides on the seat, and he starts to kiss your neck as you rub his dick against that toy, but still feeling it. “Want to cum with the toy or with me?”

“With you please~” you moan and he sucks where the mark he had done before was. 

“You are craving for my hard cock, aren’t you?” he whispers, taking his hand to your panties, pulling that toy out of you. “You don’t even have to say it, look how wet you are now” he says licking his fingers. 

“Seven, please... make me... come” you grasp. He raises you and puts his cock on your entrance and brings you all the way down, making you see the stars, he was so thick you could feel every little spot of your wet insides twitch. 

“Move for me, MC, show me how much you have wanted to fuck me” you feel a wave of pleasure hit you. You start riding, but you don’t start slowly. You want to come, you want to scream, and you want him to know it. “Fuck...” he didn’t know you were so good riding, but now you know that those twerk lessons were useful for something else than hurting your knee. You ride now moving your hips in circles, you see him pant, you love to see him this excited, you moan.

“I’m coming~” you say as your vision turns black again, you know this orgasm will be the roughest one you have ever had. He slides a finger to rub your clit, ddriving you to the edge you grip his hair convulsing, squirting even though you have never squirted before, and screaming really loud, waves of pleasure roam your body again and again, your insides tighten so much, he cums letting go some of the moans he was holding back. “Where did you learn to ride like that?” he says panting.

“Do you really want to know?” You laugh and wink at him.

“So you are even able to play after this... I guess next time I can be rougher” he smiles and you kiss him noticing how wet his lap is right now. “By the way I didn’t know you squirt?” he says as you clean yourself with a tissue and help to dry his lap.

“Haha I didn’t know either” he looks at you surprised.

“So I guess this wasn’t that bad” you pout at him. 

“It was THAT BAD to be like this in public!” he laughs at you and you give him an angry look.

“My reward will compensate for that, okay?” he says smiling and getting dressed as you move to your seat.

“I hope so... Can I choose?”

“Yea... You can choose...”

“Okay then let’s go to cook and have lunch, I’ll teach you!” You say smiling, you look so beautiful when you smile like that.

He drives back to the apartment where you have a lot of fun cooking (and a lot of kisses), and when you think a little you know what you want him to do to reward you. Lunch is delicious, but you can’t get that thought out of your head, what if he doesn’t like it? Or maybe he just says no... Should I just choose another reward? No. I can just try asking and if he says no, I can just say it’s a joke...

“Are you into strap-ons?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this one?   
> I know I have already done one of a vibrator with a remote control... But wanted to do another one lol   
> I hope it doesn't bother anyone, and do you think I should do more conversations with the RFA, and maybe even go wit a chapter without any sex? That would be hard lol  
> maybe I am putting too much smut?   
> These are just doubts I have lol, so if nothing is wrong with the amount of smut let me know!  
> And thanks everyone for the kudos and the comments!
> 
> Will Seven let you top him? We'll see it on next chapter!


	9. Day 7: Second Part

"Are you into strap-ons?” his smirk tells that you weren’t wrong asking him.

“Is that what you want me to do?” he says smirking “So you are a kinky girl aren’t you?” He wants to make you feel embarrassed but he won’t achieve it.

“That’s not something to say to your Mistress, you wanna be punished already?” his jaw drops, you get up of your chair and go to him, you grip his hair and whisper close to his face “You should close your mouth or I might put something inside.” You bite his lip, sucking hard “Make sure that old man knows my name too. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“Yes Mistress” he says as you leave. 

You need to prepare yourself and get the things you need; the strap-on and the lube that comes in the box. “Huh? This lube is of low quality” you grab one of yours, after all, you don’t want to hurt him, that much. You should wear something special too, there is a black leather onesie in the box so you try it. It fits perfectly, showing every curve that your body has. You wear the boots that came in last package and the mask of catwoman you had from last Halloween. He will love it for sure, so now you need to put on the strap-on and you will be finished. Done!

“You can come in.” You open the door and he obeys. His eyes sparkle with amazement. How will you be tough when he looks like that? No. Don’t think like that! “What do you say when Mistress lets you go into her room?”

“Yes Mistress. Thank you.” He says so blushed that he’s not being able to look into your eyes. You look gorgeous, and he is just mesmerized, how can a girl with a big cock be this hot?

“That’s better, I guess you need to be educated” you smile “First rule: you can’t touch me unless I say so; Second rule: you can’t do anything I haven’t said that you can do. So you won’t cum if I say you can’t; Third rule: you have to obey everything I say with a polite answer. Have you understood?”

“Yes mistress” you look so cool being the one in command, he is already hard and you notice.

“Have I said you can be erected?” you say cupping his balls over his trousers with your hand

“Hmm.. Sorry Mistress” he manages to say in a good voice while you play with his balls.

“Should I forgive you? Strip for me.”

“Yes mistress” he sways his hips as he takes his shirt. He must be a great dancer. His body was like a sculpture, he said that he wasn’t into exercising, but he was hot as fuck. He turns around and takes his trousers and boxers all the way down so that you have a full view of his ass. You can’t help but spank him. He moans loud as he didn’t expect it. 

“Now your back on the wall” he obeys and you kneel in front of him. His cock is dripping so you lick the drop and a shiver runs through his body. You start biting and sucking on his thighs his soft moans turn messy and loud when you play with his balls in your mouth, and then trace a line up to the tip with your tongue. Precum leaks again from the tip and the cock twitches. “So you are already feeling yourself” you give him a dirty look and he nods. “On your fours. On the corner of the bed” 

“Y-yes Mistress” he looks anxious but yet he does as you say. You grab the lube and keep it in your hand. You grip on his hair with the other hand and take his head back to where you can whisper in his ear

“Don’t worry and if you really want me to stop, say something like umbrella” you kiss his neck and let go off his hair, he chuckles, your sadist self is still cute and caring. You smile, he looks more relaxed, but you guess it’s his first anal, at least him bottoming.

You spread his butt cheeks apart and with your tongue make circles around his hole. He moans “MC...” you press your tongue a little to the entrance, moving it up and down until it relaxes more and you can enter it a little without much pressure. He is panting, moaning your name.

“Did I say you could say my name now?” you say spanking him and making him moan louder.

“No, Mistress” he pants and you grab again that lube and squirt some over his hole and insert slowly a finger.

“Look how your ass is accepting my finger” you say as you put another one inside and start to pump them. His lewd moans make you feel so hot. “What do you want me to do now?”

“Mistress, fuck me.” You smile. 

You squirt some more lube on your cock. “You have been a good boy, so you can moan my name now, but the rest of the rules are still going” 

“Thank you Mistress” 

You put the tip on his entrance and slowly you start to put it in, the first inch is the most difficult and tight but after that his ass sucks your dick in completely. You start thrusting faster, and he moans your name softly, making you want it to be louder, making you want him to shake, pant, groan, moan, scream and cum beneath you. You grab his waist with one hand and his shoulder with the other and start to rock him.

“I’m... I can’t hold it... Mistress” he says grasping

“You can’t cum Seven, not even if I touch you here like this” you bring your hand from his shoulder to his cock and begin to rock it as fast as you thrust inside him. 

“MC...” he howls multiple times. “Fuck” you know that he is at his limit so you thrust deeper inside him and move your hand faster and tighten your grip.

“You can cum now” you say as you spank and grab his now red ass a couple times until he starts to cum. His limbs feel weak as the pleasure hit him, sinking his head on a pillow to silence a cry that lasts until the last drop of cum spills out and you stop your movements.

He falls on the bed, not being able to move a single muscle. “I guess we are even now Seven.” You say giving him a short peck “Rest a little while I clean this mess.” 

When you finish changing the sheets to clean the ones that were soaked in cum you take that costume out, you are all sweaty, he must be the same. “Seven honey” you say kissing his temple. 

“Hmmm?” he groans not very pleased that you have waked him up. 

“Well.. I’m naked and sweaty so I was wondering if you were up for a shower with me... but I guess you aren’t” you giggle “sorry for waking you up”

“Wait a second...” he murmurs internalizini¡g what you had just said “I’m up for a shower! Yes!” his mood changes completely and he looks all energized again. “Let’s go princess... Or maybe I should call you mistress, I don’t want to be spanked again” your face blushes deep red and you start to chase him around the house, both naked. He laughs “You will never catch God Seven”.

After some minutes you have cornered him and throw yourself to him. “I gotcha!” you hug him while he is still laughing. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, I think I’m the one that has caught you” he picks you up like a fireman with your torso on his neck, your arms on his right and your legs being held tight with his left. And so, he takes you to the bathroom. 

With your head under the spay you can see a silhouette sucking your hard nipples, you try to concentrate on rinsing your hair but hell knows that you can’t. “Seven... Please...”

“Huh? Wanna fuck already?” you laugh

“Just wanna clean myself first and you should do the same. Let me soap you or we will stay here until tomorrow” so you soap yourself first with your sponge and then you start with him, but you think of something different. “Want me to try a new method? Turn around”

“Hmm... Okay? Don’t do anything weird to me” 

“I won’t” He shuts his eyes and you spout some soap over your breasts. His skin tickles when your hard nipples massage every corner of his back. “Wanna face me again?” He nods and turns around again, rock hard. 

“Hmm... I-I think this should be clean too...” he blushes. He fucking blushes? His embarrassed face makes you horny, because you weren’t horny before. Not at all. You kneel and start massaging his hard cock with your boobs, squeezing them so that it feels tighter, moving them up and down. It feels so good to him, the water over you both that keeps it wet, now with any trace of the soap. You can’t resist to lick the drop of precum that goes down his tip, but soon you are bobbing taking the head inside your mouth. You really are addicted to his cock, maybe not only to that cock. “Fuck, get up MC” he spins you around so that you are facing the wall and puts his erection on your entrance. You moan, you are so wet that if you weren’t in the shower, there would be a pool forming beneath you. 

“Fuck me harder than what I can handle” these words are like music to his ears, he has wanted to fuck you since you had make him cum that much earlier. He rocks his hips slowly and his fingers make their way to your clit, “Faster Seven” you beg “Please”your voice crackles and makes his heart stops for a moment. He starts thrusting harder and faster. “Yes. Seven. Please” Your toes curl and your mouth is fully open though no sound goes out of it. He is hitting your spot more than anything or anyone has hit you there before, “You are amazing... AH SEVEN” you scream. 

“Ah.... MC you are so tight I can’t hold back anymore...”

“I’m coming Seven” his hips pistonning as he cums into you. You scream as you come feeling your body numb. 

“Maybe we need soap again...” he jokes and pokes your cheek.

After another shower, you both cook dinner, he is improving his skills. Seven has some “Hacker work” to do, so he is probably going to stay up late and tells you to go to bed. So you log into the chatroom to see who is there.

MC: HEEY! IS ANYONE HERE?

ZEN: MC! Where were you?

ZEN: I missed u

MC: OH if it’s handsome Zenny! 

MC: What’s up?

ZEN: Took a lot of selfies lately, but you weren’t here so I didn’t send them...

ZEN: Wait

ZEN: I’ll send some

*Sends 10 selfies*

MC: My eyes have been blessed 

MC: Thank you

ZEN: Are you alone right now?

MC: Seven is working in the living room

ZEN: Good

ZEN: Can

ZEN: I

ZEN: Call 

ZEN: You?

MC: Yes

MC: You

MC: Can

He calls in less than a minute.

“Hey MC!”

“Hi Zen, what’s up?”

“Uhmm... I wanted to ask you something”

“Go ahead” you say and wave at Seven that is looking at you.

“You know I said that when I had feelings for someone I couldn’t talk teasing to them?”

“Yeah. Is this a declaration of love?” You laugh

“No... I’m serious MC, I think I have feelings for someone I thought I just hated...”

“ Jumin??!!” 

“Huh? How do you know?... I mean... that’s not it... well now that I have said it I guess I should admit it... Should I say something? Do you think he feels the same?”

“Well... I’m not that close to him... but maybe he does? I thought it when I first saw you chat. You could talk after the party”

“I’ll think about it and tell you something when I have decided”

“Then call me when you want to talk, okay? Goodbye.”

You hang up. It was clear from the beginning that they could make a good couple. 

After some time of wondering who have you been talking to, Seven logs into the chatroom. When he reads the conversation he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have left you alone after having sex, and that maybe you wanted to talk to someone but he wasn’t there. But Zen was there and had called ou, to tell you something. Is this jealousy? “I won’t let Zen steal her from me.” “I shouldn’t be this possessive...” “But why does it hurt so much?”

He has walked to the room and is now sitting on the bed. You are answering some emails for the party “How is work honey?” you say smiling.

“Well I couldn’t focus, so I’m taking a break”

“What’s on your mind?”

“You.” He mumbles looking to the ground

“Why me? I’m safe with you here, is there anything wrong?”

“No... well there is something but don’t worry...”

“Of course I worry, Seven. You are my...hmm... my lover, so I really want to know” You blush a little, it’s the first time you talk about you talk about something like that.

He grabs your laptop and leaves it over the table next to the bed, so that you and him can be closer. “So we are lovers... and what does that mean?” 

“It can mean whatever you want, Seven.” He frowns “But for me it means that I care about you, that I can have sex with you, that if I lived with my parents maybe you would know them, and that I love you. I’ve known you for seven days, and right now there is noone I can rely on more than I can rely on you. I don’t want to be fast deciding on what we are, we can be whatever we want to be, so I want you to trust in me and tell me when something is wrong...” a tear rolls down your face, you have never felt so many emotions at the same time, so expressing them is overwhelming. He wipes your face with his sleeve and he smiles to you.

“God I feel so awful... MC, I was just bothered because how Zen has flirted with you... but you are such an angel, you always know what to say. I-uh love you too.” Some tears slip out of his eyes. 

“Don’t worry” You say wiping his tears with your thumb “It’s not bad that you worry about me, okay?” You smirk “But it’s funny that you were worried about Zen, you should worry more of Yoosung or even Jaehee” he doesn’t know what you are saying. “He called because he needed some advice in love”

“He likes someone?”

“If I tell you, you can’t even say a word, not even insinuate it” he nods excited. “He likes Jumin”

His expression is priceless “Shuuuuut uuuup! Are you serious?” he laughs “And I was worried...”

“Or maybe he is just lying and trying to steal my heart, OH AGENT SEVEN HELP ME!”

“HERO SEVEN HAS BEEN CALLED! I’M GOING TO HELP YOU PRINCESS” you both laugh, your fingers intertwined since he has said that he loved you. 

“Hmmm... I have an idea, let me borrow your phone and leave the room for a moment” you say, smiling. 

“Don’t make anyone hate me”

“I won’t!” You close the door and lay on bed and take a selfie as if you were sleeping. That big hickey Seven had done to you that morning was easy to see. The other kiss marks were there too, but you had to look closer. 

*707 logs into the chatroom*

707: Hey

707: She 

707: Is

707: Mine

(Sends that photo)

*707 has left the chatroom*

“Sevenny, you can come now~” you say and you give his phone back

“I’m going to kill youu!!” you hide beneath the sheets. “OH NO~! WHERE IS SHE?!” he laughs. “I hope you are the one who explains this right now” he says in a serious tone, patting your hair.

“Okay, okay” 

*MC has logged into the chatroom*

Yoosung: What have you done to her?

Jumin: You don’t know what a hickey is?

Jumin: Are you two together?

ZEN: Have you two had sex already?

ZEN: Couldn’t you control yourself Seven?

Yoosung: I know what a hickey is...

Yoosung: but I didn’t know they could be this big

Jaehee: Don’t forget to eat your meals properly

MC: Okay. I’ll answer some things. 

MC: We are not going out, right now.

MC: The photo and the comments were a joke I made

MC: And sex is great

MC: Seven could control himself, but I couldn’t

707: MC, I think this is enough

MC: But I still haven’t talked about the details, 

MC: We like it rough,

MC: We have some kinks

707: ALRIGHT, i took her phone, she has been joking from the part of the sex, so let’s not talk it further than this

Jumin: MC is so funny

707: No, she isn’t, she should be in bed already and she is delirious right now

707: don’t

707: take 

707: it

707: seriously

Yoosung: Did she say something wrong?

ZEN: But then did you two had sex?

Jaehee: You have to go to sleep early too.

707: Yoosung you have to grow a little to know what she said

Yoosung: But I have her age..

707: I won’t give further answers.

*707 has left the chatroom*

*MC has left the chatroom*

“Here you are, your phone...” he smiles and kisses your forehead.

You are already sleeping, the day has been exhausting. So seven't can't help but hope that tomorrow is as interesting as today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I hadn't liked this chapter, I still don't know why. But after reading it a couple of times again and correcting some things, I guess it isn't tat bad lol.  
> BTW I hope you like it and let me know what you think


	10. Day 8: First Part

When Seven wakes up, you are talking on the phone. 

“Yes. We can meet if you want. [...] No, you can’t come to my apartment. [...] No. It’s really little. [...] I’ll call later to talk about it. Bye.”

You hang up with an angry look, “I don’t know why I called, now she wants to come to see where I live”

“Come here” he says opening his arms. “Who was it?” You bury your head on his neck, he smells so nice...

“My mum... Can I really tell her this place? V said it but... What do you think?”

“Yea, I think she can come, I’ll go to buy some things and have dinner out so tell her to come today” You part from his shoulder and stare at him.

“I don’t think so, you stay with me. I don’t wanna be alone with her, she will start scolding me again”

“But what will you tell her about me?” his worried face makes you laugh.

“Can I say you are my boyfriend?” you say looking to your hands “I mean... she is a very conservative woman...”

“Y-yes, but will she ask me lots of things?”

“Probably, tell her what you want and you can lie about the rest... Please, stay”

“How could I say no?” he cups your cheek and leans for a kiss, a sweet kiss.

“Okay, I’ll tell her to come and have lunch. Do you really need to go shopping in the afternoon? Can I go with you? I need something for the party.”

“Hmmm.. yeah I need something for the party too, I was planning to go to the mall”

“Yay! Shopping day!” It has been a long time since you last bought clothes, “I’ll call her now”

You grab your phone and press the call button, “Hi mom [...] Yes, come to have lunch [...] Yes,I’m saying that you can come [...] I’ll send you the direction [...] Yes... I’m glad too [...] I’m not living alone so he’ll be having lunch with us [...] Yes mum, a boyfriend [...] Okay, we’ll be waiting for you. See you later”

“She said that it’s okay, I can’t believe it” you say grinning.

“Gahhhhh.. I’m nervous MC!” you laugh

“I’ve seen some things for men inside the box, wanna try one? It might help you relax” you wink.

“Hmmm... What do you wanna try?” You go to the box and take a small package, and give it to him “Huh? Vibrating cock ring?” You smile making a cute face.

“Yeah come on let’s try it!” you say grabbing his hand and taking him to the room. “Your cock can’t be completely erect so, should you put it now?”

“Yes, put in now or I’ll be too hard in some minutes”

You grab your lube and put it on the inside. You take his pants off and his cock is already semi-erected, you chuckle and put it at the base of the penis around the shaft and turn on the vibrations. He moans soft.

You start kissing and he takes off your clothes, pushing you to fall on bed. He kneels on bed and begins kissing your neck, your breasts, your stomach, your legs... It feels like heaven. 

His cock is getting aroused, and you are soaking wet with just the kisses and watching his cock grow and twitch. “Seven... more”

“What do you mean with more?” He sucks harder the spot he was kissing before, in your leg. “This?”

“No... Seven...” he leans to kiss your neck and subtly rubs his cock to your slit, you groan. “Don’t tease me...” you grab his ass and push it down, he can feel your wet and hot pussy against his hard dick and moves a little upwards until the ring is over your clit, “Seven... yes, that’s what I meant” 

He stops kissing your neck and whispers in your ear. “You are so wet... I want to feel how tight you are today”

“Want me to ride you again?” you say with a sexy voice, he groans.

“Hell, I do!” so he lays in the bed and you kneel in top of him but facing the other way. 

You slowly introduce his whole length until you feel the vibration in your entrance. Then you place your hands over his knees and start riding him, moving your ass as if you are twerking. He can’t stop looking at your butt go up and down in differents rythms. 

“Fuck MC, this is killing me” his overly sensitive cock isn’t going to last long more so you stop at his base and move there in circles, feeling his cock inside you grow even more. 

“You want to cum?” you start going up and down again.

“Please...” he moans, you feel even better than yesterday. You ride him faster and start to rub your clit with your fingers, you are at your limit too. He grabs your ass tight and cums inside you. He can’t help thrusting his hips while waves of pleasure hit him. You are almost there to. “Wait, MC” he takes his dick out of you and slides beneath you until his face is in your slit. You moan.

“I won’t last long” you feel his tongue go into you and his chin rubs your clit. You help him take the ring out of his cock.

He moves his tongue to your clit and starts licking and sucking it. You feel the pleasure form down your spine and your legs start to burn, you scream in pleasure as you come. 

His face is wet in your fluids, but he doesn’t mind, while you clean his face with a tissue he is smiling, “When is your mother coming? It’s already 12.30pm” You panick and start to get dressed

“She comes at 1pm but maybe she is early” 

“Okay, don’t worry we have time” Seven starts getting dressed too, and tidies the room when you leave to cook something for lunch.

“Why so handsome?” you laugh, he is wearing his green blouse and jeans.

“I’m going to meet the mother of my ‘girlfriend’” he winks at you. “I must impress her” he chuckles and you smile, he is so cute. You go to hug him.

*Knocks on the door*

Seven gives you a scared look. “Stay here, she is not that bad”. Or at least you don’t want him to run away an leave you alon with her. You go and open the door.

“Hi mum!”

“You look skinnier, do you skip meals?” you roll your eyes. Here it is, the ten minutes rant about why you should eat healthy.

“No, mum, I just exercise more” If fucking is exercise, you aren’t lying.

“Hmmm... Okay.” Is she really accepting it? “Where is that guy?” Ah no, she is just interested in something else. You can’t help grinning.

“Cooking lunch.” 

“Oh, not like your father, he is probably eating out right now” she looks pissed off. 

“You can come in” She follows you

“I expected this to be smaller, it’s not that bad” 

“Hi. Nice to meet you, my name is Saeyoung” he says bowing a little. Has he just said his real name? He didn’t like people to call him like that, why has he just said it and not Luciel or even Seven? You glance at him, and he smiles. He wants your mother to know his real name

“Nice to meet you Saeyoung” she bows and turns to say you “I hope that his good looks aren’t the only thing that you like about him”

“MOM” you say almost shouting. “He is here too”

“But that was a compliment” she smiles

“Lunch is ready, we should sit to eat” Seven says. You both nod entranced by his bright smile.

When you are eating, your mother doesn’t stop looking at him. “Saeyoung, where do you work?” She finally says something.

“I’m a computer technician where MC works”

“And how long have you been together?”

“A month mom” you lie

“And you live together already? How fast. I hope you don’t sleep together” Seven blushes and you roll your eyes, again.

“We do. And it has little to do with you, so don’t ask this much.”

“Then why don’t we talk about why you don’t go back to college?”

“I didn’t like it, everyone wanted me to do more than what I was doing, and I won’t go back because you all made me hate the studies” You don’t want to talk about this, because you are afraid that Seven will scold you too.

“Everyone pressured you because you are brilliant” Seven is caught by surprise, you haven’t told him that you are that smart.

“I’m good now, I won’t go back”

“Okay, but you should know that a lot of people has asked for you”

“Who? And what do they want?” you ask a little angry.

“For example... Do you remember the father of the little child you used to take care of? He wants you to be his secretary” The one you had sex with...? You have an idea why he wants you to be his secretary... And Seven looks like he knows too, because he doesn’t have a smile anymore. 

“This work is okay, mum, and I have more projects in the future so I won’t go home.”

“At least I have tried, you are as stubborn as your dad” she turns to look Seven. “Are you serious with my daughter?”

“Yes, of course, I love her” he says and smiles at you. You don’t really know if this is part of the acting or not. 

“What do you like about her?” You glance at her, your face burning red. “He doesn’t have to answer but if he loves you...” You roll your eyes,you hate her so much right now.

“It’s hard to say what I like about her, because there is nothing that I don’t like. I love how she always worries about the others first, and you have always to ask twice when something is wrong, because the first time she will say that she is okay.” He smiles and puts his hand over yours “I love how she blushes, when someone says something good about her, I love her laugh, I love that she loves with all her heart, so I won’t break it now that it is in my hands” he looks at you “I really love you MC and I want everyone to know” You blush and smile, your hand is shaking, was that what he really thinks? 

“See, MC, he has said something beautiful. I guess it’s not only his looks.” He smiles and nods. “I should leave now, I hope we can see each other again Saeyoung”

“It was nice to meet you too” she waves at you, while she goes to the door by herself.

“Call us more often, darling, everyone misses you”

“I knooooow... Goodbye mom”

You hear the door close and sigh. “Have I said too much?”

“You were perfect” you go to hold and kiss him caressing his nape. “Wa-was it true?”

“Of course it is true, I love you so much right now that it is hard to find the words”

You stay in a long hug, kissing, exploring each other’s mouth with the tongue, as if it is the first time, you feel butterflies in your stomach. Well, not only on your stomach, but you have to go shopping, so sex cant be an option right now, you have to leave before it is too late. “We should go to the mall now if we want to go walking”

“Yeah, let’s go baby” he knows that you can’t be kissing that much in your house and that nothing happens, so he agrees to leave before he can’t control himself at all.

You leave the apartment and holding hands with him, you start walking your way to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked it.  
> I wanted her mum to take a little part, so this chapter has been less smutty than the other chapters, I hope you don't mind.


	11. Day 8: Second Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update again until late Sunday or Monday.

While you are on your way to the mall, you talk about your mother and what happened when you decided to leave. He understands how you felt, and comforts you with a hug. It’s not a long walk though, in 10 minutes you are there.

“What do you wanna do first baby? My clothes or yours?”he asks, squeezing your hand.

“Hmmm... I don’t care... But... Mine first would be okay” you say.

“Okay , then let’s start with the shop you prefer.” You nod and go to your favorite shop.

“Should I wear a long or a short dress? How is everyone dressed in the party usually?”

“Whatever you wear will be fine, MC” he takes your hand to his mouth and kisses it. “Even if you go naked it will be fine.” You turn to face him. What has he just said? “N-No.. Uhm, I mean that... That everything you wear looks awesome on you, but please don’t go naked” you laugh.

“Well... now that you have said it, it would be the most comfortable...” he pouts and you laugh again. “I should try this one... And maybe these two too... And that one there looks fine” when you have chosen 4 to try on, you go to the fitting rooms.

“Sorry but two people can’t be on the same fitter, so please wait on this bench” an employee says to Seven, he looks desillusioned. You smile, what was he really planning to do with you there?

“I really want to see you with these beautiful dresses.” He says with a sad face.

“But you have to wait here. It will be a surprise for the party.” You leave him there, pouting. You try the four dresses but the one you decide to wear is a strapless black mermaid dress, tight on your body until your knees, where it fishtails out in a flare to the floor. You go outside to meet Seven again.

“Hello again Sevenny” You say patting the top of his head, he is listening to music so you freak him out.

“Oh it’s you, have you already decided?” he says, standing up to kiss your forehead.

“Yeah, the black one. Let’s go.” You grab your wallet from your bag and head to pay. “What will you wear?” you ask while waiting in the line.

“I was thinking that I should buy a suit. I’ve never worn one, but at least I want to be ‘The guy that was wearing a cool suit next to that gorgeous girl’” he says and you punch his shoulder

“Shut up! Nobody would think that,so wear whatever you want, even if you want to go naked like me” you wink at him and he punches you back. You have already paid and are going to the shop where he plans to buy his suit.

“As your dress is black, I will buy a white suit, so I can be your bride” he laughs while showing a white jacket with white trousers.

“It would look amazing with your red hair” You say smiling and he blushes.

“Do you think so? But the blouse... which colour should I choose?” he says 

“Hmm... Maybe a plaid one if you don’t want to wear tie... I like this one” you show him a plaid, white and blue blouse and smile.

“Okay, I’ll try it on, wait for me here, it will take me a minute” you nod and stay there waiting for him. 

Some minutes go by and you watch him go out with his thumbs up. “I will wear this! Deciced!” he says smiling and you follow him. 

“I guess you liked it” you giggle. “When you pay for it, how about relaxing a little before going home again? We could drink something there.” You point to a bar that’s next to the shop.

“Of course, whatever my princess wants” When he has paid, yo go to that bar and sit.

“There is no Ph D Pepper?! What will I drink now?”

“Oh. You look like a lost puppy. I will drink orange juice.” You say to the waiter.

“Then I will drink the same.” He says with a pout. When the waiter leaves you laugh. And in a moment he is back with your juices.

“Do you even know what an orange juice is? I thought your one and only was Ph D Pepper” he laughs and sticks his tongue out to you.

“MC!” you hear someone behind you so you turn around.

“OH Hey!” It is one of your classmates in college, you don’t really know how he can remember your name. “Long time no see”

“Yeah! A year and a half?” you nod and he approaches the table where you two are sitting. “You look even more beautiful now.” He smiles and you can feel Seven burn next to you. 

“Haha thank you..” you smile slightly

“Huh, is that your boyfriend?” he asks lookking at Seven, as if he had just noticed him.

“Yeah” you say, not going to explain more. 

“How lucky hahaha, everyone in class tried you to notice them back then” he says

“Did they? I didn’t know”

“Yeah, I thought you didn’t like guys so I didn’t say that I liked you” You can hear Seven choking 

“This has escalated quickly” Seven says to him. “I’m here now so I don’t think that it really matters”

“Ughmm... Ya. Then I’ll be leaving, it was nice to see you.” He says a little pissed off of what Seven has just said. You don’t really understand, it’s him who was trying to flirt with his girlfriend and Seven just stopped it. 

“Yeah. Same” you say faking a smile and wishing that he just stops talking and leaves. But he does not.

He tries to grab your hand but you move it “You seriously are the hottest girl ever” you now look at him angry.

“Leave. Now.” Seven says and he obeys. You can feel his anger forming. “Let’s go home MC” he stands up.

“O-okay” you say, wishing that he isn’t angry, it isn’t your fault. “Are you mad at me?” you say on your way home, he holds your hand tighter and with the other one cups your cheek for a second.

“Maybe if I punish you you’ll learn for the next one...?” he says looking at you, more like a question to see if you are up for some kinky things. 

“Yes Master, please.” You say smiling, you are near the apartment already, so you can only hope to be at home soon. Imagining what he will do to you is making you feel aroused already.

He opens the door and smacks your ass when you go ahead of him to the elevator. Inside the elevator you start to make out when the wait is being too long, he grabs your ass and pulls you closer to him. You cup his cheek with one hand and with the other you squeeze the back of his shirt. You can’t describe his kisses but they make you feel so hot, and horny, and loved, and in ecstasy, that there is no need to explain them. When the elevator stops you stop too and when the door opens there is that old man waiting.

“Hey” you both say

“Hello Mr. Seven and Miss MC.” He grins, nice, now he knows both names. “Have fun today too” he says as he gets into the elevator, he always manages to leave both of you speechless.

“Come on MC, let’s have fun today too” he winks at you. And leads you grabbing your wrist to the apartment.

When you are inside, you kiss him but he stops. “That’s not what you should do after being a bad girl.” You had completely forgotten after that kiss in the elevator. 

“Y-Yes Master, forgive me.”

“I don’t believe you, come with me” he goes to the bedroom. 

“Yes master.” You obey.

“Now strip for me” he says and you start to sway your hips while you take off your clothes, and he seems to enjoy it. “On your fours” you go to the bed. “Not there. On the floor.”

“Yes Master” you do as he says.

“How many spanks should I do to you? Let’s start with fifteen. You will count them aloud” you can feel your pussy twitch wanting him inside.

“Yes Master. Please.” You can feel him approaching you and bending to smack your ass for the first time. There is much more pleasure than pain.

“One, Master” He slaps you again, “Two, Master”.

When he has smacked your ass eight times, it starts to burn, it is probably as red as his hair. But, even with that much pain you can feel your entrance really wet. He starts to spank you harder, and you can’t hold back a groan. “Nine, Master”

By the time he hits you the eleventh time, your thighs start to get wet too, It causes you as much pleasure as pain. Your knees hurt a lot too. Tears start forming in your eyes. You need him inside you to relieve all the pain.

“Fifteen, Master” You don’t know if it has been an eternity or just a second. 

“You can stand on your feet now” Your legs are numb but you do it, even if your legs shake a bit. “Hey MC, are you okay?” he says worried when he sees the tears in your eyes.

“Yes, Master, don’t worry” he sighs in relief. And starts to take his clothes off. He is really hard.

“Suck my cock” You feel a shiver run through your spine. 

“Yes, Master” You kneel in front of him. And you know that now he won’t be into teasing so you put all his length inside your mouth and when you hear a moan, you start bobbing your head. He even gets a little bigger, you love how his cock tastes and you moan softly, but still he can hear it. 

“So everything’s turning you on... You’re such a slut” he says between moans. “Fuck. Stop” he says and you obey. “Lay on the floor and open your legs in the air” you do as he has said and he kneels but putting you up into his lap. “Hold your knees with your hands and don’t let them go, or I’ll punish you” you don’t want to be spanked that hard again so you obey.

“Yes, Master, please” he leans over you to kiss your neck and leave a few marks more than those you already have. He also bites your nipples which makes you dizzy.

“Is your pussy prepared?” he says rubbing his cock to your wet entrance and you nod, not being able to articulate a word “You don’t have to answer, you are so wet that even the floor knows.” He starts to introduce the dick inside you and you moan. “I want to fuck you so hard that you split in two” your insides twitch.

“Master...” you moan when he starts thrusting. 

“Call my name when you moan, you can.” He says and groans when you tighten from the pleasure you feel when he hits the right spot inside you.

“Seven...” you groan when he starts thrusting faster and squeezing your tits. Your limbs start shaking.

“Will you come already? Am I this good?”

“Yes, Master, I would let you fuck me all day long” you say, actually on the edge. “Seven... I can’t more” Your whole body is numb and you want to have an orgasm.

“Not yet, wait until I want to cum too” he says as he starts rocking his hips harder inside you. And tightens his grip on your tits. 

Your face is what turns him on the most, your mouth full open and your eyes shut. You can’t hold back any of your moans. It’s really hard to hold your orgasm, and tears roll again from your eyes. You tighten your insides to try to hold it back more, you have never been at this limit. 

“Fuck, you are too tight” he says gasping “you can come now” you can feel his rock hard twitch inside you, he was holding back too, just to drive you to your limit. He will cum as soon as you come, so you do so. “Saeyoung” you scream his real name while you come, you don’t know why. While you are having your orgasm, to the sound of your voice saying his real name he starts cumming, and not just a little.

He lies down over you, his legs can’t stand him anymore when he stops cumming. And you can finally put your legs down, tomorrow you will be really sore. A minute later you are still gasping but you manage to go to clean yourself from all the sweat and the traces of cum. He cleans himself too.

“Are you okay baby?” he says when you are back to your room, already in bed, caressing your cheek, you smile and nod. “Was I too tough?” You nod too.

“But I kinda like it” you whisper in his ear, and he laughs.

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one enjoying it. Want a sandwich for dinner? I will go to make one for me.”

“Thank you Saeyoung” you wink at him “in the end you liked it when I said it” he laughs.

“Yeah, but call me Seven while I try to get used to it, please”

“Okay~” you grab his shirt to bring him closer and you kiss him. 

You grab your laptop and answer the emails that you have received for the RFA party, more people than what you expected are answering your emails. There are only 3 days left and you are a little nervous. 

You eat the sandwich Seven has made you after leaving the laptop on the table again. And after some kisses and caresses you both fall asleep, him in your arms and his head on your chest. He feels sheltered, with you there he can feel at home, he can be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't going to have smut, as I always say, but then I thought that I won't be able to update again until late Sunday or Monday, and thought that it was a good reason to add some good smut.  
> I hope you have liked it!! And don't forget to comment.


	12. Day 9: First Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final exams are coming and I've got the flu... I just made this chapter because I don't know when I'll be posting more, could be tomorrow, or in a week.   
> This is a short chapter and without smut, hope you still like it.

Pressure on your chest wakes you up, breathing starts to be more and more difficult. Sweat rolls down your face, and your vision becomes blurry after some minutes. You try to wake Seven up, but you are unable to talk or move. You try to say his name between short breaths and to reach a hand to his shoulder. Then, you start coughing, what keeps you breathless, but at least wakes him up. 

“MC, what happens?”

You shake your head no, unable to talk, and pat your chest. “Breath... can’t..” you manage to say and his eyes grow wider. 

“What should I do? Do I call the ambulance?”

You shake your head again. “Medicines...” you try to breath deeper, and he goes to your closet to search your asthma medicines. He grabs all of them.

“Which one?” you point to the inhalator and he hands it to you.

After some long minutes you start to feel better, still you feel a little dizzy, maybe you have a fever. 

“Do you want to go to a doctor baby?” Seven says holding your hand sitting by your side.

“It’s not necessary, it actually happens usually to me, but I guess this time was a little worse.” You say and intertwine your fingers with his.

“I was so worried...” his face looks sad. “But if it happens again I’ll know what to do...” you smile, he is so cute. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better, but still my chest hurts a little and I have headache.” He kisses your forehead.

“You have to be a good girl and rest today so that tomorrow you can feel perfect again.” 

“Okay daddy Seven” you wink at him.

“Don’t be so mean, MC... How you dare say that?” he makes you laugh.

“Sorry, sorry... I’ll stay in bed. You should work a little, okay?”

“Yeah, I should. Say that I said hello to everyone if you log into the chat.” He kisses your lips gently as if you are made of glass.

“I will, make sure to rest every two hours to come and say hello to me.” He smiles at you, and let go off your hand. 

“Of course honey, if you need me, I’m right there.” You nod and he leaves to the living room. 

You decide to sleep a little first, so you close your eyes. You have a lot of dreams, some of them are images of Seven and you. You wake up when it’s almost lunch time, but you aren’t hungry so you tell Seven to eat when he is hungry. He seems busy so you decide not to distract him as much as you would, and join the RFA chat.

*MC has logged into the chatroom*

MC: Hey!

ZEN: OH! It’s beautiful MC here!

Yoosung: Hii, MC!

MC: How’s everything going guys?

Yoosung: Not really good

Yoosung: My mum is home rn

Yoosung: And she can’t stop scolding me

Yoosung: For everything

Yoosung: I wanna cry

MC: Oh poor boy

MC: Just nod and smile, and she will be gone in no time

MC: That’s my technique.

MC: lol

ZEN: lol

ZEN: I’m having lunch with the director

ZEN: We’re talking about some new projects.

Yoosung: MC, have you had lunch?

MC: I don’t think I will.

ZEN: ?

Yoosung: Why?

MC: I can’t get out of bed

MC: Seven made me so sore... 

MC: I can’t even move

You laugh, couldn’t help teasing them. You weren’t going to tell the truth and make them worry and you are really looking forward to what Yoosung is going to reply.

ZEN: No. Stop.

Yoosung: What happened?

Yoosung: Oh. I know, don’t explain.

ZEN: Can’t believe you two are the same age... 

MC: I’m sure Yoosung isn’t as innocent as everyone thinks...

MC: Am I wrong Yoosung?

Yoosung: Yes! You are wrong, I’m very innocent

MC: How innocent?

ZEN: For sure, he is more innocent than you...

MC: How you dare say that? 

MC: I’m very innocent too

ZEN: Yeah. A lot. 

ZEN: Let’s ask Seven.

ZEN: Seven!!!! I know you are reading this.

*707 has logged into the chatroom*

707: What’s the question?

MC: What? Were you reading this?

707: Yea babe

ZEN: MC says she is innocent... 

707: Yeah, she is.

707: Praying every night, and sprinkling holy water everyday.

707: She doesn’t even know the f word.

707: She might become a nun soon. 

MC: Yea... It’s just how he said.

Yoosung: Is it? Wow

ZEN: It isn’t! They are trying to fool us.

Yoosung: Now don’t lie... I want to know what’s going on

MC: You are so cute Yoosung...

MC: I was only joking about the soreness.

MC: I’m not innocent either.

MC: And Seven was just playing along.

After that, Seven goes to your room and you both leave the chatroom. When you remember how naive Yoosung is, you both laugh. 

“Are you feeling better my love?” he pokes your cheek.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to get up yet, take a nap with me” you say grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the bed. He does as you say and some minutes later the both of you fall asleep into each other’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little while I distract myself from the studies... but headache is killing me, so this chapter is probably crap. But the next ones I hope I can make them better... so I'll take my time.  
> Probably I've written this chapter to let you know why it'll take me more time to update from now on.


	13. Day 9: Second Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished my exams so I'm back!!!  
> I'll be updating as soon as I can from now on until I finish it, but it won't be much longer :(  
> I hope you like it

When Seven wakes up, you are no longer in bed. He goes to look for you worried that you might be feeling worse. He can’t help but smile when he sees you making lunch, it is pretty late but you haven’t eaten yet. He walks stealthily to you and hug you behind your back, pressing his soft lips on your neck. 

You giggle “I haven’t heard you coming babe.” You feel his smile and warm breath against your cold skin.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you to.” He says. “Just wanted to give you a surprise hug.”

You turn around to hug him and kiss his bare chest, he is only wearing pants. His hands caress your back and you can feel his warm body embrace you. You could stay like this forever, but your stomach reminds you what you there for. “I’m cooking noodles, want some?” You hug him tighter for a moment to let him go and turn around again to finish cooking.

He doesn’t let go off of your body, but he doesn’t hold you too tight just so you can feel him next to you. “Yes. Whatever you cook I would eat. But next time let me cook, I don’t want my princess to cook everytime.”

You nod and smile, how can someone be this kind? “You cook sometimes too, don’t worry about this time, you can cook dinner.”

“Hmm... Okay.” He says and starts giving your neck and shoulders short pecks and caressing with his big hands your stomach and thighs.

“You’ll be the death of me, Seven.” You feel flushed and he giggles. 

“Why~?” he says acting shocked. You can’t help but laugh. 

“Let’s eat first.” You turn your head to face him and wink at him.

“First? So you want something later? You are always so eager~” He says making you blush a little more. He grins and pokes your cheek. “Let’s eat, babe.” 

You nod and take the dishes to the table. While eating you talk a little about everything, mostly about things about your past. He is a good listener, he always looks interested in everything you say, you were so lucky to find him. You find yourself smiling while finishing the noodles. You almost choke when his cold foot meets your leg, caressing it. He giggles, noticing your little cough, but he keeps eating like that leg moving up to your thigh isn’t his. 

You can’t believe it but after a few caresses through your legs, you are already wet. Like really wet. You want him, and he knows it by the time his toes touch your soaked panties. His smile grows bigger. “I have something in mind. Wanna try it?” he says, standing and going next to you to start kissing your collarbone. 

“Hmmm... I’d try anything you want if you asked it like this.” You stand too, and grab his nape to make him kiss you. A passionate kiss that leaves the both of you breathless, panting for air. 

“This morning... I was curious... So I looked... And saw a toy...” he says between kisses, leading you to the box, never parting from your lips. “This one”

You give a look, never had seen anything like that. It was like a cock ring but also a strap on, with arabbit for the clit and an anal vibrator. [Like this one if I haven’t described it right http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/penis-rings/sp-c-ringz-double-penetrator-rabbit-100986.aspx]. Your eyes have widen a lot, he notices and can’t help but laugh. If you weren’t wet enough, you are now. 

“Want to try? I know you aren’t that much into anal, but maybe I can make it better than your other times.” He says smiling and caressing your cheek. “And we can stop anytime you want to.” He says hugging you.

“I wanna try.” You know if it’s him there will be no problem. Your teeth nip his lower lip and your hand goes down to meet his bulge again. You aren’t the only one aroused, he rocks his hips against your palm. His tongue caresses your upper lip, so you stop biting his and begin a steamy kiss that he follows pleased. 

“Hmmm... You are so horny, baby.” He says squeezing your butt. “I wanna make you squirt again... I want your legs to be so numb that you can’t stand on your own feet... Let’s go to the room” His words while kissing you had you breathless, you can’t even give a proper response so you just follow him to the room grabbing the lube. He is already taking your clothes off between kisses. “Lay in bed and open your legs to daddy”.

“So you are feeling kinky today, daddy~?” You say smiling, but doing as he has just said. 

“You just turn me on so much, I can’t help feeling like this.” He runs his tongue trough your leg to your groin, where he starts nipping. After some everlasting time for you, he runs his tongue through your slit, from your entrance to your swollen clit, a few times. Your legs start shaking from anticipation, you need more.

“Seven... Please...” You mutter panting. He was planning on teasing you a little, and try to calm a little his erection, but it wasn’t as easy as he had thought with your moans. He starts sucking your clit in circles, but in some little time he stops.

“I should put the ring on now, or it will be too late... You make me so hot...” You nod, unable to say anything else, and hand him the lube. 

He soaks his cock with the lube and puts the ring on. When he feels comfortable, he puts lube on the vibrator and in your ass. You know what his eyes are asking so you nod and he starts rubbing the hole until you relax a little and he can start entering his finger slowly, after some minutes of kissing and entering your hole with his fingers you are dilated enough, so he kneels between your open legs and starts entering with the vibrator, not putting his cock inside your other entrance yet. You feel weird but to your surprise in little time you are used to it and it feels good even without the rabbit part of the ring touching and vibrating on your clit.

“Fuck me, Seven.” You order and he grins, noticing that you like it so far, and it was the least funny part. His cock is aching for you too, so he doesn’t think about it twice. His pace is already too fast and he is just starting, you can’t help but moan loud. He lightens the pace a little, because he wants to last, and he is feeling too good of your tight insides because of your full ass, he feels the vibrations on the ring but also inside you. 

You are too wet, his thighs are starting to dampen. The three pleasures are being too much for you, and when he starts rubbing your g spot with his hot dick you think you can have an orgasm any moment. He knows, and he speeds up his pace making your legs tremble and scream in pleasure. 

“Seven... I...” you can’t finish your sentence and you are already having the strongest orgasm you have ever had. But he doesn’t stop rocking his hips, he actually speeds up a little more, you are so sensitive your legs are starting to be unable to be on the air. Seven holds your legs so that you can feel the pleasure.

“Come again for me, baby” You know you will, you are feeling like you have never had, he is hitting your g spot all the time. “Come for daddy”

If you weren’t at your limits, his words helped you to reach them. Your whole body is shaking and your legs are fighting to close. Your second orgasm is even better, you can’t help but squirt while pleasure hits your body. He cums right after your orgasm, and lays by your side, not able to make a single move. 

After some time of relaxing, you both clean the mess you have made and have a cold shower. 

Seven offers himself to cook dinner while you dry your hair. So when you go out of the bathroom, dinner is ready. You log into the chatroom while eating but no one is talking so you just read the messages and talk about them with Seven, everyone is excited about the party, it is in two days, you are nervous too. You’ll be able to meet everyone finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter, it had been so long since I had written that I feel I had lost some practice and it took me longer than usually.


End file.
